


take a bite of this world while you can

by Sway



Series: savour [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, D/s, Dom!Merlin, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Predicament Bondage, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sub!Eggsy, Subdrop, Switch!Harry, Voyeurism, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: Harry reaches down for Eggsy cock which is already getting hard again. “How would you feel about a little vacation? A getaway over the holidays.”Eggsy’s relationship with Christmas hasn’t been the same since his sixth birthday. He hazily remembers the tall man making his mom sad and that their lives changed forever that day. Ever since then, Christmas stirs something inside of him, something that he can’t quite name but that’s always there like a bad taste after a drunken night.He has talked a lot about it with Harry since they’ve gotten together. What has happened in the past is only rarely an issue - mainly when Harry is on one of his guilt trips - but it does come back around Christmas.So this year, they’ll do something different. Something to take their minds off things. And this time, Merlin is coming along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The naughty list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412446) by [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil). 



> There it is... finally. 
> 
> Based on the gorgeous [artwork](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/97fwebrf0aoeoc4/22.png?dl=0) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox) and written for the [Kingsman Reverse Bang](https://kingsmanreversebang.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> Bits and pieces of this first chapter are taken from [The Naughty List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412446) by [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil) (with her permission, of course). 
> 
> Many thanks to to my constant cheerleaders eggsyobsessed and [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb) who still have to endure my whining about this. You guys rock my socks!
> 
> Except for this very first chapter, the following ones will always depict one day in the story. Just for clarity's sake.
> 
> The title is from "hold on the memories" by Disturbed

Eggsy’s relationship with Christmas hasn’t been the same since his sixth birthday. He hazily remembers the tall man making his mom sad and that their lives changed forever that day. Ever since then, Christmas stirs something inside of him, something that he can’t quite name but that’s always there like a bad taste after a drunken night. 

He has talked a lot about it with Harry since they’ve gotten together. What has happened in the past is only rarely an issue - mainly when Harry is on one of his guilt trips - but it does come back around Christmas.

So Eggsy busies himself. He goes on more missions than he has to just to stay away from all the glitz and blitz throughout London. He pretends to have a coffee date with Roxy when Harry suggests they buy a Christmas tree when he’s really out having a run in Hyde Park. He reluctantly shops for his mom and Daisy, trying to find the perfect presents. Of course, it’s easier now that he has money but still the throngs of people in the shops annoy him to no end.

“Anything I can do to help?” Harry asks him when they lounge on the sofa together a few days before Christmas, a tangle of limbs and blankets. 

Eggsy shakes his head, burying his nose into the crook of Harry's neck. He could think of something but that is impossible so he doesn't say it. 

“Just distract me a bit, yeah?” he says instead. “Take my mind off things.” 

“Did you have anything specific on said mind?” Harry quirks an eyebrow at him, running his fingers through the short hair in the nape of Eggsy’s neck. 

Eggsy huffs a little laugh that's more air than sound. “A few, actually.”

“Please do share.” 

He can feel Harry's cock harden against his thigh. “Your mouth on me for starters. Hands, too. Maybe I could…” His words trail off and hides his flushed face against Harry's side. 

“Could what, my love? It's rude to tease.” 

“You're one to talk.” Eggsy pinches him playfully. “As I was saying… Maybe I could… be on top tonight?” 

There's a bit of wrestle until Harry can properly look him in the face. His eyes are already blown wide and even darker than usual. “That has you stammering?” 

Actually, it does. They have done it before numerous times but usually Harry is the one to offer. Eggsy has never had to ask for it. It does feel a bit weird. 

“It's alright if you're not in the mood. We can… “

Harry silences him with a kiss that's answer enough. “Take me to bed,” he clarifies for good measure. 

The way upstairs takes them twice as long because they won't let go of one another. They break apart only briefly to get rid of Eggsy's jumper and t-shirt. Their clothes are strewn along the hall and around the bed and Eggsy knows Harry will have picked them up before breakfast. 

Harry who is now sprawled beneath him on their bed in the most glorious fashion. His cheeks are flushed and his chest is heaving as Eggsy straddles his hips. 

“Didn't you say something about my mouth on you?” Harry asks with a glint in his eyes that gives away the answer. He runs his hands up Eggsy's thighs until his right circles the base of Eggsy's cock. “Give us a taste then.” 

Now it's Eggsy's turn to blush violently. It's something so small in contrast to what they've already done but it never fails to get to him. 

He scoots up the length of Harry's body and hovers above his chest. He leans forward to balance himself against the headboard and to give Harry what he has asked for. 

The very first lick of Harry's tongue along the tip of Eggsy's cock has them both moaning. Slowly, he pushes forward, feeding himself to Harry. 

Harry takes him, lets his jaw go slack. His eyes flicker close and exhales through his nose with a pleased sigh as the tip of his nose bumps into Eggsy's pubic bone. 

“Fuck, look at you…,” Eggry explains, trying this best not to buck forward and choking Harry on his cock. Instead he slowly pulls back again, leaving Harry gasping for air. “You're fucking beautiful.” 

“You deserve it.” 

“I don't deserve you.” Something heavy flutters through Eggsy and he tries not to let it show. He probably fails judging by the expression on Harry's face. 

“You do. And more. You deserve everything.”

Eggsy sniffles but forces a smile. “You're an old sap, Harry.”

“You love it.” 

“I do.” Eggsy reaches down to run his fingers through Harry's hair. 

Harry looks up at him, sincere and debauched at the same time. “Please. Let me… “ He opens his mouth and Eggsy almost comes over his face right then. 

Biting back a moan he guides his cock between Harry's deliciously glistening lips again. It's slick and smooth and burning hot and Eggsy isn't sure if he really wants to hold back until he fucks Harry. Especially when Harry pulls him even closer and swallows around him. 

“Oh my god, please…,” he mewls. He pulls back and pushes forward again, all the way down Harry's throat. He knows why Harry loves having Eggsy swallow his cock so much, he doesn't know how he's able to go for that long without blowing his load. With an obscenely wet slop, Eggsy pulls out, pressing down on the base of his cock to stop the almost unstoppable. 

“Take me, Eggsy.” It's an order if Eggsy had been able to listen closely. “I know you're close and I want you inside me.” 

Pathetically frantic Eggsy scrabbles off the bed to retrieve the lube from the nightstand. When he turns around again, he all but spills himself at the sight in front of him. 

Harry has his feet propped up, knees spread wide to expose himself fully. He slowly strokes the thick length of his cock, with every upstroke his sphincter twitches. 

“Christ, Harry…” Eggsy climbs back onto the bed and between Harry's legs, running his hands along his thighs. “Do I look like this to you, too? When you fuck me?”

“Better.”

Eggsy takes his time to prepare Harry, to open him up with almost too gentle fingers. He knows Harry can handle it rough but he wants to tease him just a little more. It might even help him not to blow his load as soon as he's inside him. 

“Enough of that… Just fuck me already,” Harry pleads unceremoniously when Eggsy wants to add a third finger. 

Slick with lube, Eggsy positions his cock against Harry's hole. He watches as the tip slides past that tight ring of muscles, offering hardly any resistance. Then his hands go into the bend of Harry's knees, pushing his legs further against his chest to open him up. 

It's a beautiful sight, one Eggsy barely has a chance to marvel at when he's on the receiving end. Harry, skin glistening with sweat, his hair a mess, dishevelled and debauched and needy as can be. 

Their pace is slow at first as Eggsy pushes forward to fully sheath himself; at an equal pace he pulls back, pushes in again. The rhythm breaks when Harry reaches up and pinches Eggsy's nipples, giving them a hard twist. 

“You want to make me come already?” Eggsy chides playfully. 

“Yes.” 

Eggsy leans down, putting more pressure on Harry's legs and he feels himself slide in even further, bottoming out fully. He draws a moan and a kiss from Harry. “Not yet, babe. Want to make this good for the both of us.” 

He continues their relaxed rhythm before he slowly picks up, the pace quickening until his hips are snapping forward in staccato thrusts. 

Harry comes apart beneath him, a hot and tight mess. He's positively babbling, urging Eggsy on with words and aimless touches. 

Eggsy reaches down for Harry's cock, the tip slick with precome. “Need you to come first. Be a good boy for you.” His own words barely register with his brain as he fucks into Harry in synch with his strokes. 

“You are. Such a good boy. So good for me. So good.” 

Harry comes with a little cry, his back arching off the bed, hands fisted into the duvet. He spills over Eggsy's hand and Eggsy fucks him through it, trying to ignore the vice that is Harry's arse. 

“Need… Need to come. I can't…” Eggsy feels his face twist in agony as he tries to hold back. He's so close it hurts. 

“Come, my boy.”

They are not even doing _that_ tonight but Harry's words are like a trigger, surpassing Eggsy's brain, going straight to his core. 

Eggsy’s body goes rigid, freezing midthrust, as his orgasm washes through him. The breath hitches in his throat before he manages to voice his height in a shaky groan. “Fuck, that's… fuck…”

When he's finally able to move, his hips jerk forward, pushing deeper, making himself come some more. 

“You're so gorgeous like this, my love.” Harry draws him out of his haze. “Truly beautiful.” 

“If you can still talk, I didn't do it right.” Eggsy leans down for a kiss, slow and almost too sweet. 

“You did perfectly. Always do.” 

Slowly, Eggsy pulls out, disentangling himself from Harry. He cups his softening cock, trying not to make even more of a mess than he's already done. Quickly, he washes himself off then returns with a washcloth just as Harry has done countless times. 

He sits down on the bed, fidgeting with the cloth.

“Something the matter, my love?” Harry reaches for the flannel and cleans himself off. 

“No, nothing. It's just… Thank you for letting me… “ Eggsy gestures between them. 

“Use your words, Eggsy. We've done so much together, you needn't be afraid to speak openly.” 

“I know. I… Thank you for letting me top… I needed that.” 

Harry beckons and Eggsy crawls onto the bed next to him. “I know you did. And you know I'd do anything to lift your spirits. But don't be fooled, this isn't entirely selfless. I love to have you inside me.”

“We can agree on that.” 

Harry pulls him close, wrapping an arm around him. “May I make a suggestion?” 

“You want to go again? Give a fella a minute.” 

“Not what I was referring to. Yet.” Harry reaches down for Eggsy cock which is already getting hard again. “How would you feel about a little vacation? A getaway over the holidays.” 

“You serious?” 

“Of course. We could rent a cottage if you'd like, get away from the city for a few days.”

Eggsy props himself up on one elbow. “And fuck our brains out?”

“If that should be the case, I certainly wouldn't mind it.”

Eggsy leans into him for another kiss, letting it linger. “That'd be great, Harry. I'd have to be home for Christmas Day, though. Daisy wouldn't let me hear the end of it.” 

“Naturally. We could leave after.”

With a content sigh, Eggsy snuggles against Harry, head on his chest. “I've never been in a proper cottage before.”

“First time for everything, my love.” 

“Feels like I have a lot of my firsts with you.” 

“And I'm very glad about that.” 

Before Eggsy can reply, he's fallen asleep, Harry's hand still on his cock. 

 

*

 

“Can I make a suggestion?” Eggsy asks, only a towel around his hips as he emerges from the ensuite the next morning. 

“Always,” Harry replies, adjusting his tie and collar. 

“That little getaway… You reckon Merlin could come, too?”

Harry quirks a brow. “Am I not enough for you?” 

Eggsy steps up to him and oh so suggestively places a hand over Harry's crotch. “You're more than enough and you know that. Just thought it'd be nice if he didn't have to spend the holidays by himself while we have all the fun.” 

“How very altruistic of you. I’m sure it has nothing to do with your desire to have both of us in your bed,” Harry says nonchalantly. 

“As a wise man once said… If that should be the case, I certainly wouldn't mind it.”

Harry turns to him. “If it’s something you want, you might want to ask him.” He crowds against Eggsy, letting a hand slip underneath the towel. “Be assured, should it come to it, _he_ is going to be more than enough for you.“

Eggsy’s cock twitches in Harry's hand. “I will ask him today.” 

 

*

 

Merlin agrees to Eggsy's proposition and it takes Eggsy half an hour to lose his erection. Thankfully no one wanders into Merlin's office just then. 

They also agree to discuss the trip in detail when Merlin comes over on Christmas Eve.

That's how Eggsy finds himself on his knees by Harry's feet. He's been antsy all day, fussing about the house as if the queen is coming for tea. It’s gotten even worse when Merlin sent a short message, letting them know he’ll be late because he needs to take care of a cock-up on Percival’s current mission. Even having him over the dining table doesn’t help so Harry has him kneel while he reads the paper, absentmindedly playing with Eggsy’s hair. 

Eggsy is perfectly adrift when Merlin knocks on their door. He doesn’t even react when Harry gets up to great Merlin by the door. And out of sheer reflex, he scoots closer when Merlin sits down in Harry’s spot. In the back of his mind, he registers Harry puttering about, probably fixing drinks. 

“Aren’t you a bit too old to stay up and try to catch Santa?”

That tugs on Eggsy’s strings and he rolls his eyes. He wants to reply but refrains from it, leaning into the touch Merlin is offering, resuming the slow brush through Eggsy’s hair. 

“That’s assuming we’ve been good enough to get a visit.” Eggsy can hear the smile in Harry’s voice and his cock gives a little twitch. 

“Have you been naughty this year, Harry?” When Harry doesn’t reply, Merlin ever so gently tugs on Eggsy’s hair, drawing his attention back to the surface. “What about you? Would Santa need to punish you?”

That does something to Eggsy. Something he can’t quite pinpoint - he’s only picturing being fucked by Santa under the tree, no biggie - but something that makes him hard in an instant. He can still feel Harry inside him, he hasn’t been particularly gentle and they haven’t even bothered cleaning Eggsy up after. 

Eggsy doesn’t need to say anything. Merlin knows what’s going on and a fond smile curves his mouth. His runs his fingers along Eggsy’s jaw, then back into his hair.

“What did I miss?” Harry hands Merlin a tumbler of whisky, then sits down next to him, almost inappropriately close. As if there was ever anything appropriate between them.

“Only many new roleplay scenarios,” Merlin replies and his brow ticks up with a knowing smile. 

Eggsy feels Harry’s eyes on him, the double attention almost too much to bear. He has yet to figure out how a simple look from Harry can have this affect on him, even more so than when he has him bent in half or tied up and begging.

“So our dear Eggsy has already filled you in about our plan for a little getaway,” Harry says then and so full of suggestions that it makes Eggsy’s head spin.

“He did, yes. How do feel about taking me along, Harry?” 

“It'd be just like old times, wouldn't it? Before you decided to become… celibate.” Harry nods down at Merlin's crotch. 

“We did fuck plenty of times after I locked myself up and you know it. But you didn't answer my question.”

“We wouldn't be taking you along. We'd be going together. And I would very much enjoy it.” Harry leans into Merlin and draws a kiss from him. “Maybe that way there's a chance we can satisfy our boy.”

“Or the other way around.” Merlin tugs on Eggsy's hair again, not hard but just enough make Eggsy’s scalp tingle. “Am I right, Eggsy?” 

“Yes, Master,” comes Eggsy's immediate answer. 

“That's settled then. I already made the reservations. I suggest we pick you up so Eggsy doesn't have to rush back from his family.” 

“Agreed.” Merlin pauses to scoot even closer to Harry, dropping his other hand into the Harry lap just shy of his cock. “Can I make a suggestion?”

“Of course.” 

“Since Eggsy is already so patiently waiting for Santa - ” Merlin shoots him a cheeky smile. “-is there something you'd wish for?” Eggsy is quick to speak but Merlin raises a finger to stop him. “You're free to wish for anything but be aware, not every wish can be fulfilled.”

Eggsy nods and mulls over his answer. He knows exactly what he wants to ask for but feels self-conscious about it all of a sudden. 

“I wish for Santa to bring me…,” Eggsy cringes at his own words. “Oh sod this, I'd love to see you without the cage, that's what. I don't even need to touch or… I just want to know what's under there.”

“So you don't want to touch me or suck me off even if I told you to?” 

“Fuck, no, that's not….” It takes Eggsy a second to catch on. “You're taking the piss, aren't you?” 

“Yes, I am.” Merlin lets go of Eggsy's hair and runs his fingers along his jaw. “Now… if you've been a good boy this year, you might get your wish fulfilled.” 

“Don't I get to wish for something?” Harry asks, hips bucking up against Merlin's teasing hand. 

“Like you've said… That's assuming you've been good… “ Merlin gives Harry's cock a gentle squeeze through his pants. “You certainly haven't been.” 

They continue to bicker for a while. Eggsy leans into their absent touches, floating on warm content and anticipation. His imagination has already jumped on the high speed train that is Merlin’s not-quite-a-promise and he feels his cock harden once again.

Eventually, Harry asks him to join them on the sofa and Eggsy snakes his way between them, his feet pressed against Merlin's thigh - Merlin’s hand closes on his ankle, so that’s nice - and his head resting against Harry's shoulder. 

They watch telly for a while, some cheesy Christmas movie both Merlin and Harry comment on non-stop while Eggsy just enjoys their company, feeling them close. 

There's nothing sexual about it and it doesn't need to be. There's trust and intimacy… there's love even. 

For once Christmas is not so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all... thank you guys so much for all the lovely comments on the first chapter! It means the freaking world to me!
> 
> Second, if you're like me and you need a visual on things, there's [the cottage](https://boutique-retreats.co.uk/luxury-cottages-hampshire/new-forest/undercastle%20cottage-225.html) I "rented" for the fic.
> 
> fyi - there has been a copy/paste mishap. Googledocs is being a prick today and wouldn't let me mark properly and I kinda delete and copy/pasted bits of this on itself. I hope that's fixed now. I have this saves as a working doc and the doc to share with the mods and co-conspirators. I hope this is the version I fully self-beta'd... if there is anything that is still off, let me know. -- Thanks to my dear, zabraljb for pointing it out!

Eggsy spends Christmas morning with his mom and sister. 

His mom has made a roast - or bought one and heated it up, Eggsy doesn't care - and they watch Daisy unwrap her presents.

His sister's giddy laugh and delighted squeaks tug at Eggsy's heart and he's the tiniest bit jealous that she gets to have this. 

Of course, he's happy for her. She deserves this, a life without the fear of being beaten or worse, to just be a child with her life ahead of her and the chance to live it in whichever way she pleases. 

In short, everything Eggsy didn't have. 

After everything is devoured - food and presents alike - Eggsy turns to leave but his mother stops him short. 

“Merry Christmas, luv.” She pulls him into a tight hug. “Give my love to Harry, too.” 

He looks at her, taken aback a bit. That's the first time she's said something like this. Her relationship with Harry has been polite but frosty and Eggsy can't blame her for it. That she would extend her greetings now… maybe it's a step in the right direction. 

“I will, mom.” He hugs her in return. 

“Now go enjoy your time off. I'm sure it'll be fun.”

Of course he hasn't told her the details of their little trip. “It will, yeah,” he says neutrally but already feels the heat in his cheeks. 

“Well, off you go, then. It's rude to keep someone waiting.” 

“Not when somebody is habitually late himself.” Eggsy kisses her cheek. “Love you, mom. See you in a few days.” 

With that he dashes off, a little skip in his step. He had insisted on taking the few Tube stops instead of having Harry and Merlin pick him up. That way he got to decide when to leave instead of waiting for their call. 

He knows he's grinning more than stupidly to himself as he steps on the train. Nobody will care, that's London for you, but he does his best to refrain from bouncing on his feet. 

He's looked up the cottage online and the place looked fantastic. While browsing through the images, his brain had immediately conjured up various scenarios of debauchery that could happen there. 

Sex in front of the fireplace. Being tied to the wire-framed bed or to the wooden framework. Being taken on various flat surfaces around the house. And maybe even take… 

Eggsy swoons as little as those images flash through his brain yet again. He looks at the commuters and travelers around him. Most of them are probably on their way to see friends and family, some might be off to work. He’s used to people being none the wiser as to what is happening around them, what he is up to when he’s doing all those spy things, that much he has learned from Harry. Don’t expect gratitude because if people notice you did something spectacular like saving the world, you didn’t do it quite right. 

For once he’s glad they are oblivious to what he is about to do. If they’d know he’s about to embark on a between-the-holidays break to get his brains fucked out… he’d probably die in shame and spontaneously combust. He is fully aware that none of them can tell what he’s doing, what he is interested in, but sometimes he feels like people can tell. As if he has that pregnant glow or something. 

He gets off at Gloucester Road and saunters across the street to the Mews. 

“The prodigal son returns,” Harry greets him, pressing a kiss to his mouth as he enters the house. 

“I’m sorry. It look a little longer than I meant to.”

“Not to worry. It’s Christmas. And it’s your family.”

“Mum sends her regards.”

“That is very kind of her.” Harry kisses him again, harder this time. “Are you ready to leave, my love?”

Eggsy tips his fingers to his brow in a mock salute. “Yes, Sir. I’m all packed. Not that I’ll need a whole lot of clothes, right?” He grins from ear to ear.

“Is that how you think this is going to go?” Harry raises a brow at him. “That you’ll be naked all the time?”

“Well, we did pack a bunch of our toys, didn’t we? Aren’t you planning on using them?”

Harry runs his hands down Eggsy’s chest. “My darling boy, I won’t be needing any of those toys to take you to new heights. They are…. an added bonus, if you wish.”

 

“Oh they so are. And I know you love them, too, so don’t give me any of that.” Eggsy goes on tiptoes and kisses Harry on the mouth to put an end for that conversation. “Are we going to pick Merlin up?”

“Yes, and we should leave now before traffic gets any worse. Merlin has taken care of the car so we can walk over there.”

Harry takes his coat off the peg and Eggsy helps him into it. Then he takes his overnight bag while Eggsy picks up his and they head out the door. 

 

*

In front of Merlin’s house waits a Bentley Mulsanne in a deep shade of navy blue with matching interior. 

“Well fuck me,” Eggsy breaths as he takes a walk around the car. “I didn’t know we had this in our garage.”

“We don’t. It’s a rental,” Harry corrects him. 

“Why? We have a trillion cars to choose from.”

“Because it’s not best practice to use a company car for private… shenanigans. As you well know.” Harry gives him a pointed look that takes Eggsy back to the one time he’s stolen a Kingsman cab. Not the best of memories.

“Your time living with Harry has certainly rubbed off on you, Eggsy. You wanted to be here an hour ago.” There is no heat in Merlin’s voice as he steps out of his house. 

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I was talking to my mom and didn’t look at the time,” Eggsy apologizes, hanging his head a bit. He’d almost called Merlin ‘Master’ in public, barely catching himself. 

“Shame we can’t punish you for being a good son.” Eggsy could swear he saw Merlin give a little wink to Harry before he reaches into his pocket for the keys. “Are we ready then?” 

“Don't you have any luggage? Because Harry said clothing isn't optional.” 

“Did he now?” Merlin throws an amused glance at Harry. “Well, my belongings are in the boot if you must know. I took the liberty to bring a few select… novelty items in case we should get bored with ourselves.”

Eggsy snorts indelicated. “That’s one way to say it.”

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Get in the car. Both of you.”

“Shotgun,” Harry says before Eggsy can even think it and slides gracefully into the passenger seat. 

Eggsy stares at him, then at Merlin. “Did that just happen?”

“For once, he’s first at something.” Merlin stashes their bags into the boot while Eggsy climbs into the backseat. 

The leather of the seat feels silky smooth against Eggsy’s palms and he wishes he could feel more of it against his skin. Should he ever get a set of cuffs or something of that factions, this is what he wants it to feel like.

“It’s a shame we can’t have you naked back there.” Harry looks at him in the mirror of his visor. “You’d look stunning on this leather.”

Eggsy blushes. “Thank you, Sir.”

“There is nothing going on in this car,” Merlin says as he folds himself behind the wheel. “Try to behave yourselves. I do not want to explain come-strains on the upholstery.”

Harry gloweres. “Why are bringing him again? He’s no fun.”

Eggsy doesn’t respond. He just grins from ear to ear and lets both men see it in their respective mirrors. His grin widens as Merlin pulls into what little traffic run through his street and then puts a hand on Harry’s thigh. That hand stays there all the way down the M3.

 

*

It’s still there when Eggsy wakes up.

Merlin just pulls into the driveway leading up toward the wood-framed cottage with the thatched roof. It has already gotten darker outside but the lights are on inside, casting the most magical glow into the oncoming night.

“That is bloody beautiful.” Eggsy leans between the two front seats, peering out through the windshield. “Even better than in the pictures.”

“A marvellous choice, Harry,” Merlin agrees, parking the car. 

“It is, isn’t it? I knew this was the perfect place from first time I saw it.”

They get out of the car, the chilly breeze around them smelling like snow.

“Let’s get inside. There should be a lock box by the door with the key. The code is the date of our first mission to Havana, Merlin.” 

“Ever the romantic.” Merlin leans into him for a quick kiss that earns them a gasp from Eggsy. 

They unload the car, each their overnight bag and a black apothecary bag for Merlin as well, then head for the house. The lock box is indeed there and Merlin types the six digit code into the keypad. It buzzes open to give access to a set of keys. 

The inside the cottage is even more splendid than outside. Thick wooden beams, white walls, exquisite furniture. They step in through a little hallway turned powder room and enter the kitchen. A hallway leads down into the sitting room on the far end of the cottage where a fire is already going. A flight of stairs, also a sturdy wooden construction, leads upstairs. 

“The pantry should be fully stocked so we don’t have to get out for groceries should the weather turn,” Harry says, hanging up his coat.

Letting his bag thump to the floor, Eggsy flies into his arms and kisses him, all tongue and teeth. “Thank you, Harry.”

“What for, my darling?”

“For this. Never had a proper vacation, did I? This is… really nice.”

“Well, I’m glad you like it. Why don’t you have a look upstairs and decide which bedroom is going to ours?”

“Will do.” Eggsy picks up his bag again, then looks at Merlin. “Do you… I mean…”

“I will take the other one, Eggsy,” Merlin answers the unasked question.

Eggsy’s shoulders sag a little even though he had expected as much. “Sure, guv. But you don’t get to complain if you’re out in the shed.” With that, he bounds upstairs.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind it if you actually did join us in bed every now and then. Properly, I mean. Imagine the things we could do. With Eggsy. To him. For him. Satisfy him in the way he deserves.” Harry crowds a little into Merlin, his knee just there to push against his groin. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Harry. That’s unbecoming. Eggsy is very much satisfied with you and you know that. I’m merely… helping out.”

“Oh, you old git. You do know that he has specifically asked if you could come along? He wants you, Merlin. And you’re a bloody fool to deny him. And yourself. And me.”

Merlin pushes Harry off him. Not hard but not just playfully either. “You’re a drama queen, Harry. Always have been.”

“That’s why you love me, Hamish.”

“Unfortunately, you’re right about that.” He leans into Harry for a slow kiss that turns into more when Harry slides a hand under Merlin’s coat.

They pull apart when Eggsy clears his throat. “I hate to break this… very lovely display but… may I ask something?”

“Of course, my darling. Something the matter?” Harry motions for them to sit at the kitchen table. 

“No, no, I… I was just wondering… Will there be any rules while we're here? “ Eggsy remains standing. He doesn't look at either of them. 

“Would you like some?” Harry asks, gaze flitting over to Merlin who regards Eggsy quietly. 

“Yes, Sir. Makes it… easier” 

Harry mulls over that for a moment. “You're of course free do as you please, this is your vacation after all. The only thing that comes to my mind is that I'd like you not to touch yourself without permission.”

Eggsy blushes a little. “I can do that.”

“Of course you can.”

Merlin puts a hand Harry's arm. “I don't intend to overstep but I did bring his robe.” He leaves that hanging between them. 

“We could stoke the fire, get it nice and warm in here.”

“And we don't need to leave the house.” 

“Guys,” Eggsy interrupts their haggling. “I mean Sirs… do you want me naked or no?”

Harry looks at Merlin to gives him the fraction of a nod. “Yes, we do. But first, I'd like you to take a bath. I’ll fix us some dinner so take your time.”

“Yes, Sir.” Eggsy stands up straight and maybe even clicks his heels a bit before he turns to walk back upstairs.

“What a beautiful boy,” Merlin say almost absently.

“Yes, he is. I don’t know how I deserve him.”

“Oh, you don’t, Harry. You clearly don’t.” Merlin rises and puts a hand on Harry’s shoulders, squeezing down. Harry places his hand over Merlin’s, returning the gesture. “You don’t mind if I keep him company while you fuss about the kitchen?”

“Do whatever you must. Just don’t bring him off, please. I’d like to save some for later.” Harry winks at him, then starts to raid the pantry.

 

*

Eggsy has declared the bedroom with the wire-framed bed his and Harry’s. Mostly because his cock twitches every time his eyes fall on the sturdy frame and he imagines all the naughty thing they could do in it.

He drops their bags on the duvet, then starts to strip out of his clothes. It is actually warm enough in the house to be naked without getting cold too quickly but he also likes the prospect of wearing just his robe around the place. 

Completely bare, he pads over into the bathroom and turns on the water. Even if he’s stayed in various quite fancy places, he’s never been in a tub with claw feet and such a beautiful view into the countryside.

“You must hand it to him… even if Harry has a touch for the dramatic, his choices in accommodation are flawless.” Merlin stands in the door, arms crossed over his chest. 

“The place is bloody beautiful. I’ve never been to a cottage before.”

“Neither have I. At least none as exquisite. And never for private purposes either. I’m glad you asked me join you.”

Eggsy looks at him, wondering about the slightly odd expression on his face. “I really do want you here. You know that, right? And not just because of… this.” He gestures down his body, making a vague circle around his crotch. “Which is amazing, don’t get me wrong. But do I like spending time with the two of you.”

Merlin smiles, genuine now. He nods. “I appreciate that, Eggsy. I truly do. Now… Harry said something about a bath.” 

Eggsy watches as the water fills the tub to about half. Then he dribbles some expensive looking bath oil into the water. “That smells nice.”

“That costs 100 quid,” Merlin says and Eggsy whistles. “Would you mind if I kept you company?”

“You want to watch me take a bath?” Eggsy wags his brow in the most ridiculous fashion. 

“Very much so. There’s nothing like watching a beautiful young man emerged in water. I’d love to watch you take a swim in the river but that might be a cold this time of year.”

Eggsy snorts. “I can do that, too, but if any of you want a piece of me tonight, we might want to skip that for now.” He turns off the faucet, then dips one toe into the water, hissing at the drastically different temperature. Slowly, he sets his foot into the tub, then the other before slowly sinking down. “Oh, yes…. Oh that’s good.”

The warmth engulfs him, immediately seeping into his body as he goes under, dipping his head underneath the surface as well. When he comes up again, Merlin has sat down on the stoop underneath the window.

“You know I'd ask you to join me but with those legs of yours, there ain't much room,” Eggsy says, draping an arm across his eyes, then he peers at Merlin again. “That thing doesn't rust, does it?”

“I do take showers, don't I?” Merlin asks bemused. “No need to worry, Eggsy, it's stainless steel. I will get out of it if I need to.”

“Good. That's really good.” Eggsy gives him a thumbs up. 

“Let me just watch you for a little while.” 

“Do you want me to put on a show?” Eggsy points into the bathwater at his cock. 

“Not yet.”

Eggsy regards him for another moment, then closes his eyes again. He lets the hot water do its magic, inhales the heady scent of the bath oil. He could probably fall asleep like this, with his head on the edge of the tube, doze off until the water gets cold. 

There are no suds on the tubs, leaving him fully exposed. He can feel Merlin’s gaze on him, feels it like a hand sliding across his skin. Over his face, down his neck and chest and further still. Over his stomach. Maybe Merlin would go back to his feet then, ankles, calves, thighs. Eventually his eyes would fall on his cock where it’s resting against his thigh. Eggsy knows that because that’s where he would be looking himself. That’s where he would end the tour and he’d imagine all the things he could and maybe even would do.

“Are you ever going to sleep with me?” The question pops out of Eggsy like champagne from a bottle. Immediately, he clamps a hand over his mouth, splashing a bit of water over the rim of the tub. 

“Excuse me?” Merlin asks. His voice is raspy, heavy somehow, as if Eggsy had pulled him from deep thoughts. 

“I’m sorry, I… I didn’t mean…”

“No, you did mean that,” Merlin interrupts, sitting up. He leans forward to properly look Eggsy in the face. “Is that something you’d want?”

Eggsy wouldn’t mind drowning right now. A good a time as any, really. Despite all the things they’ve done, he still gets flustered when he’s told to confess something. “Yes,” he finally says and sinks deeper into the water. 

“Eggsy, there is something I should explain. Maybe I should have done that during our first session toge....”

“Fuck, look, Merlin, I… I didn’t mean to pry or anything. It’s just that I heard you talk to Harry downstairs and…. If you don’t want to… if you don’t want me like that… that’s fine. I was just thinking out loud with this trip here and that wish I made and all and I… you really don’t have to explain anything, yeah? Just forget I said that and we’ll just go on our merry way here, right?” Eggsy knows he sounds almost frantic but he can’t help it. He knows that kind of ‘we need to talk’-tone in people’s voices and that never ends well.

“Would you please let me finish?” Merlin says, sharper now but not angry.

Eggsy only nods. 

“It is beyond me how you could ever assume that I don’t want you. If I gave you that impression, I am sorry,” Merlin continues, his tone softened. He props his elbows on his knees, getting closer, like he sometimes does at his lab. “You know I care about you deeply. And not just because you’re one of our best agents. It’s because you’re an amazingly beautiful young man, inside and out. Eggsy, I do want you. Very much so. And I know for a fact that if we did sleep together it would quite spectacular.” That draws a little smile from Eggsy but he hears the ‘but’ coming so he sobers immediately. “The reason why we don’t is because with it comes a special sort of intimacy, a deeper bond if you will. And once that bond is formed, it will be harder for me to be your handler. I’ve made the experience with Harry and it literally took me years to find a neutral ground when he was away on missions and I had to watch out for him. That’s when I decided I needed the cage to ground me. And while I’m very attracted to you and would love to have you in my bed properly, I can’t risk losing my perspective with you. Can you understand that?”

Eggsy looks at him for a long while. Studies that serious, almost solemn expression that is somewhat contrasted by the soft glimmer in Merlin’s eyes. It makes Eggsy’s heart skip a beat or three and he has to swallow before he speaks again. “I understand.”

Before him, Merlin reflates a little, shoulders sagging in relief. “Thank you, Eggsy. That means a lot to me. I know it sounds quite pretentious, especially given what we’ve already done together but it’s important for me that you know we won’t go that last step.”

“Thank you, Merlin. For explaining,” Eggsy says sincerely, nodding. 

“I should have talked to you about this a long time ago.”

“Yeah, probably.” Eggsy’s smile turns into a cheeky grin. "maybe you can make up for it by giving us a kiss?”

“I think I can do that.” Merlin gets up and leans over Eggsy. Their lips meet slowly, almost chaste, before their tongues finally touch. Merlin kisses him hungrily as if to make a point and Eggsy responds in kind until they finally break apart. “Would you like me to wash your hair?”

Eggsy snorts a little laugh. “Yeah, that should be alright.”

Merlin picks up a bottle from an equally expensive looking shampoo and crouches down behind Eggsy back. He drops a dollop of the gel into his palm, spreads it between his hands, then runs one through Eggsy's hair, smoothing it back. 

With expert hands, he massages Eggsy's scalp while soaping up his hair. 

“That feels nice,” Eggsy's voice has gotten heavy, almost sleepy. “How do you…” 

“I used to have hair, you know. And Harry broke his arm on a mission once and dislocated the other shoulder. He wouldn't let anyone near his hair but me.” 

“You're making that up.” 

“I'm most certainly not.” 

Long fingers move along Eggsy's hairline, over his temples where he knows Merlin knows he's always feeling a bit of pressure. He traces the shells of Eggsy’s ears before going around to the back of his head. There, he finds the spot along Eggsy's skull where tendons and muscles meet bone and presses down. 

Eggsy gives a start and so does his cock, going from soft to half-hard almost instantly. 

“Seems like we've found your on-switch,” Merlin's voice is very close to his ear. 

“Yes, Master.” 

Merlin presses down on that spot again and Eggsy mewls, turning buttery in his hands. “I wonder,” he drawls, “if you have any more spots like this. And if we can make you come if we find them.”

Eggsy only huffs a little content sigh, leaning into the touch that does something more than make his dick hard. He gives into Merlin’s ministrations, willing and pliant. He knows Merlin’s hands are as deadly as his own, maybe even more so, but he feels as safe and protected as he does with Harry.

“Touch me,” Eggsy hears himself say. “Please.”

The expel of Merlin’s breath is hot against his ear. “Rinse first.”

Merlin helps Eggsy sit up, then reaches for the showerhead to rinse the suds from his hair. Again, he goes about it with gentle, smooth touches, brushing over the crown of Eggsy’s head, his temples, the nape of his neck.

“Don’t get the bath water into your hair again or we’ll have to start all over again,” Merlin says, unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt to push his sleeves up to his elbows. He crouches down again, and as Eggsy leans back against the tub, runs his hand down over Eggsy’s chest. His fingers find his nipples, teasing them lightly before he tweaks them to full hardness. “You like that, don’t you? You’re so responsive. We really should find out all the ways to make you come without ever touching your cock.”

“Trip’s just begun,” Eggsy replies and it’s barely more than a drunken drawl. 

“We might just do that. Make you shake with desire, whimper with need until we finally let you come. But until then…” Without preamble, Merlin’s hand slides down Eggsy’s stomach and circles his cock.

“Christ, guv,” Eggsy exclaims, giving a start.

“When your prick is in my hand, you’ll call me Master or Sir.” Merlin states it as a fact.

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry.”

“That’s a good boy.” Merlin kisses his temple. 

He starts to stroke Eggsy at a slow pace. There's no urgency to it, he just lets his shaft slide through his hand from the root to the tip, then back down again. Every now and then he dips lower, palming his balls, fingertips brushing over Eggsy’s perineum. 

“So I'm not allowed to touch but you are?” Eggsy teases, letting his legs fall open to give Merlin better access. 

“Of course I am. The only thing I'm not allowed to do is bring you off. That's for Harry to decide. But that doesn't mean I can't tease you relentlessly.”

Merlin proves his point by ever so lightly by tracing the tip of Eggsy's cock with his finger before letting it slide over the slit. 

Eggsy’s head rolls back against the tub and his eyes flicker close. His hips buck up, he wants more but he already knows it's futile and he won't get more than this. Only the slow, almost shallow strokes, the teasing touches. Everything narrows down to that, to the very awareness of Merlin's hand on his cock, and even the smallest of ministrations brings him closer to the peak. 

“How close are you?” Merlin asks, reading Eggsy's little mewls and moans just right. 

“Getting there. Feels good, Sir.”

“I'll take you right to the edge. Where it's only one more stroke.”

Eggsy nods a jerky little nod. 

“And you'll tell me when you're just about to come. Am I understood? “

“Yes, Sir. Please… “

Merlin continues to stroke him, feathery and without substance but it's enough to take Eggsy to the edge. 

“Stop, please…” He tries to push Merlin's hand away but Merlin holds him back. 

“Not yet. You can go closer.”

Eggsy really can't. He feels the orgasm burn in the pit of his stomach, his balls drawn tight. “Please, Sir, I'm going to come.”

“No, you won't.” Merlin draws his hand back, releasing Eggsy's cock. 

The feeling of the warm water swirling around his shaft is almost enough to take him over the edge. His hips buck up, water sloshing over the rim of the tub. Eggsy fights down the desire to help things along, to find release in his own hand. It's only a few strokes away. 

“Fuck, so close…,” Eggsy presses through grit teeth, fingers white around the edge of the bath. He's right there, teetering along the verge, ready to fall but Merlin pulls him back. 

“Don't come, Eggsy. Don't come.” 

Eggsy lets out a shaky breath when he finally feels safe to. He relaxes back into the tub, looking down at his deep red cock and how it ridiculously floats against his thigh, sensitive and denied. 

“Thank you, Sir,” he whispers, trying to catch his bearings.

“You look beautiful like this, Eggsy. So I have to thank you for letting me see you like this.” Merlin brushes Eggsy's hair back. “Let me get your robe.”

Eggsy nods, slouching down into the water. He knows he has signed up for this, asked for this even, but if it's going to be like this for the next few days, he might not survive it. 

When Merlin returns, Eggsy climbs out of the tub and reaches for one of the towels. Merlin swats his hand away and wordless pads him dry. As he wraps the fluffy robe around his shoulders, Eggsy leans into for a long kiss. 

“I should keep the belt so we can see all of you,” Merlin teases, tying said belt in a neat bow. 

“Or you can tie me up with it and have all of me.” 

Merlin looks at him, bemused. “What do you think I brought the rope for.”

 

*

Downstairs Harry has prepared deliciously smelling roasted chicken breasts with vegetables. He looks up from setting the table as Eggsy and Merlin come downstairs. He immediately notices how Eggsy holds Merlin's hand. 

“I take it you had a good time,” he comments. 

“Not as good as some might have liked,” Merlin returns. 

“What did you do, Eggsy?” 

Eggsy knows Harry's inquisition is only meant to put him on the spot. So he straightens his shoulders like he does when giving a report at work. “Master washed my hair. And then he edged me.” 

“Did you know that your boy wants to have sex with me?” Merlin nonchalantly slides into his chair. 

“It came up.”

“And we had a talk about that and how it can't happen just yet. But Eggsy told me he'd be alright with watching me fuck you during our stay here. Should Santa grant his wish and the cage comes off, that is.” 

Eggsy sputters. “We did not.. That's not what…” 

“Wouldn't you enjoy that, Eggsy?” Merlin asks in an amused challenge. 

“I would, Master.” He's quick to duck his head down and nod. His cock also approves and hardens again. 

“I assume I don’t get a say in this?”

“No.” Merlin and Eggsy say in unison. 

“You two are disturbing.” Harry rolls his eyes. “Now, let's have dinner, shall we?”

They sit down for the meal Harry has put together and it's delicious. While Harry and Merlin bicker about something at work, Eggsy watches them and something warm and fuzzy spreads inside him. 

He loves Harry and Harry loves him. And Harry and Merlin love each other in their own way. And Eggsy sure has feelings for Merlin as well even though he isn't sure as to what they are. Fact is, he trusts them both with his life, they are partners in multiple ways, sometimes even like some defunct family. And while he isn't fully sure what all this is or what it's going to be, he wouldn't have it any other way because it makes him happy. And that's something he hasn't felt for most of his life. 

He feels a slow smile spread on his face as he chews on a piece of chicken. 

“Are you alright, my love?” Harry asks, placing a hand on Eggsy's. 

“Yeah, yeah, I'm just… I just got to thinking is all.”

“Would you like to share?” 

Eggsy mulls over that for a moment. “No, not yet. It's good thinking, though, so no worries, yeah?” 

“Quite right, darling. Just know you needn't hold anything back with us?” 

“I won't, Harry. Promise.” 

They continue to eat. When they're done, Eggsy offer to do the dishes which earns him a curious look at first but then, they let him and retreat into the living room. 

That's where he finds them later, entangled on the couch, kissing lazily. Merlin's hand is up Harry's shirt while Harry kneads Merlin's arse.

“You started without me?” Eggsy says, genuinely disappointed even though his cock stirs once again. 

“We can catch you up, my darling. Come here.” Harry beckons, pushing Merlin back an arm’s length to make room.

Eggsy snuggles in between them, leaning against Harry while his feet find their into Merlin’s lap. They’ve stoked the fire again that’s casting golden light and a comfortable warmth into the room. The TV in the corner is on but the volume is turned down almost all the way. From the looks of it it’s an old episode of the Midsummer Murders that Eggsy knows is one of Harry’s guilty pleasures.

“This is nice,” Eggsy says, burying his nose into Harry’s chest. “Could get use to this.”

They sit in comfortable silence for a while, then Merlin runs his fingers slowly along the arch of Eggsy’s foot. Eggsy jerks his leg back, almost kicking Merlin.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were that ticklish,” Merlin apologizes.

“Oh, but he is,” Harry chimes it, his hand finding a spot at Eggsy’s rib cage that is particularly sensitive even through the robe. 

“Oy, you two… hard limit right there, yeah? No tickling.” Eggsy tries to curl up and get away from the inquiring hands. “That stuff freaks me the fuck out.”

Both men withdraw their hands immediately.

“Duly noted.” Harry kisses his temple by way of appeasing him. 

“While we’re on the subject… is there anything specific you’d like to do while we’re here? Anything you don’t want to do?” Merlin asks, placing his hand carefully on Eggsy’s ankle.

Eggsy looks between them, biting his bottom lip. “Well, you know what I wish for, yeah? So that, obviously. I guess if you want to tie me up that’s fine. Other than that...”

“This is your vacation, Eggsy,” Harry interrupts. “Don’t be shy to say that you want.”

Again, Eggsy pauses. He yet has to figure out how to properly voice his desires without blushing or stuttering. He knows he will not be laughed at or ridiculed in any way but he’s still not comfortable enough to put his needs into words. 

“What you said earlier, Merlin… I want that. See if you can make me come without touching me properly. I want to be tied up. It felt really nice when Harry did it. I won’t mind a good shag or two. And I do want to watch you.” 

Harry places a hand underneath Eggsy’s chin to tip his head back for a kiss. “I don’t think any of that will be a problem. Merlin?”

“Not at all. I think we’ll be able to take good care of your needs.”

That sends a chill down Eggsy’s spine. “May I ask something?”

“Anything, my darling.” Harry takes Eggsy’s hand down into his, kissing his knuckles.

“What did you bring, Merlin? Other than the bathrobe and rope.”

A cheeky little smile tugs on Merlin’s lips. He gets up off the couch and retrieves the apothecary bag from where he’s left it in the hallway. He sets it down on the large leather cushion that serves as a coffee table. “Open it.”

Eggsy slides off the couch and onto the floor. He shouldn’t be nervous, it’s not like Merlin is packing a bomb or anything. And yet, his fingers are shaking just a tiny bit as he reaches up to undo the clasp.

He produces several lengths of rope in various colors. Then he pulls a carved piece of wood from the bag, shaped very much like a penis; it’s about eight inches long, curved but without any natural characteristics.

“Who’s that for?” he asks, weighing the toy in his hand.

“For you to use on me,” Merlin replies simply as if he’s just telling the time.

Eggsy swallows. “Alright. Yeah. Sure.” Then he keeps on digging.

Next is a set of anal beads, the four rubber balls increasing in size from half an inch to almost two. While Eggsy tries to keep his poker face about it, his cock twitches in excitement. There’s also a small paddle made of black and navy leather. On the bottom of the bag is a steel cock ring and, rolled up and held together by a metal pin, a navy tie.

“I thought formal wear was optional?” Eggsy holds up the necktie.

“Oh, this won’t go around your neck,” Merlin replies, brow quirked over darkened eyes. 

Eggsy licks his lips. “I see.”

“You most likely won’t.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy exclaims, turning the silken accessoire over in his hand. 

“But we won’t be needing that now. For now, I want you to see what’s going on.” Merlin reaches out a hand again. “Sit on the couch again, Eggsy.”

Eggsy does. He doesn’t have time to get overly comfortable because Harry pulls him against his chest. “What are you doing?” 

Merlin doesn’t answer right away. Instead he pulls the belt from Eggsy’s robe, letting the garment fall open to expose Eggsy’s body. “Hands, please.”

Eggsy sticks out his hands, watching how Merlin wraps the belt around his wrists. He’s careful not to have any twists or cinches in the makeshift rope, then ties it off with a neat bow on top of Eggsy’s wrists. He guides Eggsy’s arms over above his head, making him stretch out against Harry who conveniently tugs Eggsy’s robe fully open. 

“Look at this beautiful boy, Harry. A piece of art, isn’t he?” Merlin lets his fingers slide down Eggsy’s body, putting enough pressure to the touch to not make it a tickle. Then he goes back up to tweak Eggsy’s nipples between his fingertip, drawing a moan from him. “You liked when I did this?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Let’s see how far we can take you just doing this.”

Eggsy is quickly adrift on the miniscule touches to his nipples. It’s ridiculous how something so small can give him so much pleasure. He’s never really paid attention to it, had never played with himself like that. Only when Harry has stepped into his life and bed had he learned how very sensitive he was and how aroused he’d get from just having his nipples teased. 

Merlin does more than tease, though. He tweaks. He tugs. He twists. And he does so relentlessly. 

Eggsy can feel the trickle of sweat in the small of his back as he writhes against Harry, trying to get away from the touches yet not wanting them to stop. 

“You will tell us when you get close,” Merlin says, turning Eggsy’s nipples into different directions.

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy hisses, half in pain, half in pleasure. 

He lets his legs fall open, making room for Merlin to sit between them. His cock rests hard against his thigh, twitching whenever Merlin changes pace or direction. 

“Tell us, Eggsy, what did you bring along?” Harry coaxed, mouth right against Eggsy's ear. 

“My plugs, Sir. And my cockrings,” Eggsy pants. 

“One of them even vibrates,” Harry all but cooes. “We haven't tried that one yet but I think we'll find a purpose for it while we're here.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“How come you don't have a vibrator? Don't you enjoy them?” Merlin inquires. 

“We haven't tried them yet,” Harry answers for him. “But I think Eggsy would love one.” 

“As long as it's not pink.” A shudder rolls through Eggsy's body, a thick bead of precome shining at the tip of his prick. “Please, Master.” 

“Use your words, Eggsy.” 

“I need more. Need something… inside me.” Eggsy casts a little helpless glance up to Harry, trying for his reassurance. 

“Have mercy with him. It's Christmas after all.” Harry himself doesn't have much of that mercy. He lets his hands slide over Eggsy's chest, taking over Merlin's ministrations as he lets go of Eggsy's nipples. 

“Alright. Eggsy, remember what we did the first time you were with me?” 

Eggsy groans. Of course he remembers. He remembers being on his knees, he remembers Merlin's fingers up his arse, milking him. He'd been so close and yet so far away from coming that it had completely exhausted him. 

“I remember, Master.”

“We'll do that. But this time you'll come. If you ask nicely, of course.” 

“I will, Master.” 

“I know you will. Spread your legs. Put your feet up if you can.”

Eggsy shifts against Harry, getting into the desired position. Being exposed like that does something to him, goes straight to his brain and cock. He's vulnerable like that but knows he's in good hands. Literally. 

Merlin reaches into the bag again for a bottle of lube. He slicks up a finger and presses it without preamble against Eggsy's hole. “Will you let me in?” 

Eggsy nods. He looks down his body, sees his cock twitch as Harry continues to play with his nipples. He sees Merlin's hand between his legs, waiting for him, and he draws his legs up even further, opening himself up even more. 

“That's a good boy,” Merlin drawls, slowly inching his finger inside. “Take me in.” He pushes further, knowing too well how quickly he can go, until his knuckles are pressed against Eggsy perineum. 

“Hm, yes,” Eggsy moans, his head rolling back against Harry's chest. 

“Can you take two fingers?” 

“Yes, Master.”

“Excellent.” Merlin pulls out again, adds a little more lube to his fingers, then pushes them back past Eggsy’s sphincter. “You're so open already. And yet so beautifully tight.”

“And you're denying yourself such pleasures,” Harry comments, giving Eggsy's nipples another pinch. “He'd feel like a glove around you.” 

“I take what I have right now, Harry. Which is a beautiful boy to explore.” Merlin crooks his finger and presses up against Eggsy's prostate. 

Eggsy curses under his breath, arching into the touch, riding Merlin's deeper into him. A jet of precome soils his stomach when Merlin's presses down on that spot again. 

“That's it, Eggsy. You know what I'm going to do. What it'll feel like. You'll feel the need to come but you won't. Not yet. When you're getting close, you'll say so. Are you ready? “

“Yes, Master,” Eggsy is quick to answer.

It doesn't take Merlin long to bring him to the edge. A few slow circles along his prostate and he's ready to go. Of course, Merlin doesn't let him come. 

The next two edges take time. Harry keeps on stimulating his nipples, twisting and tweaking, while Merlin slowly builds more pressure against Eggsy's sweet spot. 

“Please, Master. Let me come,” Eggsy mewls by the time he reaches the fourth edge. 

“Not yet. Look at the mess you're making.” Merlin nods down at the pool of precome at Eggsy's hip. “You have more in you, Eggsy. We can take you even further.” 

It's hard to keep count after that. It's hard to let the edges register as single events, they all blur together into a horny, naughty mess of need and desire. Merlin draws more and more from him, halting when Eggsy gets close and continuing when Eggsy's tight clench around him relaxes. 

“You're so close, aren't you? I can feel it inside you. And we haven't touched your cock once. Do you want to come like this?” Merlin asks, once again making Eggsy's prick leak a thick dollop of precome. 

“Yes, Master, please… please let me come? May I? Please, I can't… “

Merlin doesn't respond right away. He brings him to the edge and keeps him there, has him just on the verge without tipping him over. 

“Master, please let me come, I’m so close,” it tumbles from Eggsy’s mouth as a run-on sentence. He’s writhing against Harry, trying to get more and less at the same time. “Please…”

“Come, Eggsy. Come now.”

Eggsy literally erupts as Merlin presses down on his prostate. Harry holds on to him as thick spurts of come soil his stomach and chest almost all the way up to his throat. His hips buck up but Merlin holds him down, increasing the pressure even more. 

“That’s it, Eggsy. That’s a good boy. Come for us,” Merlin urges him on, drawing even tighter circles around his prostate, taking more from him.

“Can you give us more, Eggsy? Is there more in you for us?” Harry drawls into his ear, tweaking Eggsy’s nipples hard, pulling on them.

“Yes, Sir, yesssssss.” Eggsy isn’t sure what’s happening with this body but he comes some more, harder even. Untouched, his cock twitches as he spills more come across his belly, making even more of a mess of himself.

“There you are… look at you.” Harry lets go of his nipples to run soothing hands down his sides. “Look how beautiful you are for us.” He kisses the shell of his ear, his breath hot against Eggsy’s sweaty skin. 

Slowly, Merlin eases the pressure as Eggsy comes down from his height. He takes his time pulling his fingers out, leaving just the tips in for a moment, scissoring Eggsy’s sensitive hole open. “Will you thank us, Eggsy?”

Eggsy nods, licking his lips. He isn’t quite sure if his voice will cooperate properly. “Thank you, Master,” he croaks, “Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re very welcome. That was beautiful, Eggsy.” Merlin pulls his fingers out, circling Eggsy’s reddened sphincter. “Thank you for letting me give this to you.”

“You’ve never seen him come, have you?” Harry asks, cradling Eggsy against him as the tension in his body dissipates. He helps him lower his arms and loosens the belt around his wrists.

“I never had the pleasure, no. And what a pleasure that was. Thank you for giving me this chance, Harry.”

“Oh I think there’ll be plenty more chances while we’re here. You mustn’t leave all the heavy lifting to me.” As if to make his point, Harry runs a finger through Eggsy spendings. “We should have saved your bath for now, Eggsy. You made quite a mess.”

“Sorry, Sir.” Eggsy sounds stronger now and struggles into a more upright position. 

“Let me take care of that.” Merlin gets to his feet to retrieve a cloth from the kitchen.

“Are you alright, my darling?” Harry scoops up more of Eggsy’s come, holding it up to his mouth. 

Greedily, Eggsy sucks his finger clean. “More than. Never thought I could do something like that.”

Merlin returns and sits down by Eggsy’s side again. “I knew you had it in you. You’re so responsive, your body gives so easily.” He runs the wet cloth over Eggsy’s chest, wiping his come off in slow circles. “I’m sure we could have made you come again. You’re still hard.”

“Which I’d love to put that to use when I take this beautiful boy to bed.” Harry leans in for a long kiss. 

“So you don’t want me to do…” Eggsy reaches between Harry’s legs, cupping his very obvious erection. 

“No yet, my sweet boy. I’d rather be inside you.” Harry takes his hand away, kissing his knuckles. “And if you don’t mind I’d be alone with him, Merlin.”

“Of course not.” Merlin rises and kisses first Harry than Eggsy. “I’m in dire need of a shower anyway. But I won’t mind if you let yourself be heard. Both of you.”

Harry waits until he hears the bathroom door upstairs close behind Merlin. Then he pulls Eggsy into a long kiss. “Let me make love to you.”

Without reply, Eggsy rises, still a little wobbly on his feet, and lets the robe fall from his shoulders. He still doesn’t say a word as he turns and walks upstairs into their bedroom. Harry is quick to follow him but Eggsy is already spread out on the bed when he finally catches up with him, his legs open and inviting. 

Quickly Harry strips. He’s rock hard and dripping precome when he climbs onto the bed and between Eggsy’s knees.

“How did I ever deserve you, Eggsy? You’re too good for me. So beautiful. So open to all the debauched things I want to do to you.” Harry trails kisses over Eggsy’s chest, teasing his abused nipples with his tongue.

Eggsy makes him look up at him. “I gotta thank you, Harry. This trip… it’s already the best ever. This place is… I’ve never been somewhere so… exquisite.”

“Only the best for you, my love.”

“I mean it, Harry. This is… thank you.”

Harry kisses him again, slow and deep. 

Eggsy wraps his legs around Harry’s hips, drawing him close. “I need you inside me. Now.”

Harry does make love to him that night. It’s slow and drawn out. He pushes deep into Eggsy, let’s him feel every inch of his cock. He makes sure to coax all the little moans and groans from Eggsy, giving Merlin down the hall what he’s asked for. He lets Eggsy come again, this time with his hand around Eggsy’s cock, before emptying himself deep inside. He keeps his cock in for as long as he can before ever so slowly pulling out.

Eggsy wants to get up to get them cleaned up but Harry holds him back, pulling him against his chest. “Shame we didn’t bring your plugs upstairs. We could have kept me inside you. Seems like we have to sleep in our wet spot tonight.”

“You’re a pervert.” Eggsy scrunches up his nose. He can already feel Harry’s come dribble from his hole.

“You love it.”

“I love you.”

Harry kisses him again. “And I love you, my sweet boy. Let’s get some sleep now. We need to keep our strength up for the next few days.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I meant to post this yesterday but literally fell asleep while trying to proof-reading this...

Eggsy wakes to a curious hand around his cock, stroking him slowly. 

“Insatiable,” he murmurs against Harry’s chest, hips bucking forward on their own accord. “You want to go again?”

“Not yet.” Harry kisses his forehead. “Just thinking how beautiful you'd be if we kept you aroused all day.” 

“Ouch.” Contrary to the sentiment, Eggsy pushes into Harry fist again. 

“Forgive my perversion, my love. I know the pain first hand.”

Eggsy sniggers at the expression. “Literally, I guess.” 

“Almost. There was an incident in South Africa once. I ate something I shouldn't have. I've never been so grateful for a private jet.”

“How long did it last?” Eggsy reaches out for Harry’s own growing erection. 

“They had to sedate me. I've been told it's been almost two days.”

“Wow, that’s… impressive.”

“Nothing to aspire to, believe me. You know what it feels like to be on the edge for a long time. Multiply that by about a hundred and you might get an idea of the pain I was in.” Harry palms his balls, gently kneading them.

Eggsy props his foot up on the bed, angling his legs away from the intruding hand to give Harry more room to play. “Well, I’m glad you’ll have mercy with me then.”

Harry leans in for a kiss that he trails down Eggsy’s jaw to his throat. “Even though you’d be stunning. We’d work you up until you’re just so close. Then we’ll wait until you’ve gone soft again. And then we start over. Over and over again.” He sucks Eggsy’s nipple into mouth, the skin around the sensitive bud ever so slightly bruised. “You’d be begging for release. Your entire focus on your cock. Too aroused to think about anything else.”

Eggsy snorts a little laugh. “How’s it any different from just now?”

“Is that something you'd want? It does sound like fun but I can assure you it's not. At least not for you.” Harry withdraws his hand, leaving Eggsy with a thrust into thin air. 

“Maybe. Not sure.” Eggsy tries to get some friction by sidling up to Harry, his cock rubbing against his leg. “But not this trip, yeah?” 

“Agreed. We'd just have to come back here, then.” 

“Agreed.” With that, Eggsy pushes Harry onto his back, straddling his hips. He rocks into him a few times, drawing a pleasured moan from him before he bends down for a kiss. “May I know what's in store for me today?”

On cue, Harry's stomach growls. “First we take a shower, get last night's come off. Then we have breakfast. You can kneel for me, if you like.”

“Yes, Sir.” Eggsy's face splits into a cheeky grin. “Do we shower together?” 

“You'll keep your hands to yourself, my boy.” 

Eggsy barely manages and Harry to has reprimand him twice. At last they are washed down, all stickiness gone, and they towel each other off. 

“To have your stamina again,” Harry wraps his fingers loosely around Eggsy still hard cock. 

“It ain't my fault you're so bloody fit, Harry.”

“You're too kind, my darling. Now let's go and get some food in you.”

Quickly Harry dresses in a pair of soft cotton pants, a white button down and the cashmere cardigan Eggsy loves so much. 

Eggsy watches him go about it but remains naked himself. His robe is still downstairs and he isn't sure if he should put on underpants. Not that they will stay on for long anyway. 

They find Merlin in the kitchen as they come downstairs. He's clad in only his pajama bottoms, a lacy thong peeking over the waistband. He has the radio on and is humming to the music, swaying his hips a little as he drops another egg into a frying pan.

“Good morning, Merlin,” Harry greats him. “You’re awfully awake this morning.”

“With all the noise you two have been making… how can a man sleep?” Merlin shoots over his shoulder. 

“You could always joins us,” Eggsy teases, trying to ignore the throb in his cock at the sight of his Master in just his pants. 

“Go get your robe, Eggsy. We don’t want you to be cold. And do bring a pillow for your knees.”

“Yes, Sir.” With a little bounce in his step, Eggsy walks over into the living room. He picks up his robe and slips into it. The belt lies still on the couch where Harry had left it last night but Eggsy doesn’t bother with it. If things go the way he expects, he won’t be needing it anyway. On a whim, he also takes the black plug with the crystal in the base from his bag and stashes it into the pocket of his robe. With one of the pillows under his arm, the saunters back into the kitchen.

Harry has already set the table, two plates on his side, one on Merlin’s. “Will you put the kettle on, Eggsy?” he asks.

“On it.” Eggsy fills the kettle - an actual metal one - and sets it on the stove next to where Merlin is frying up some eggs.

“How you like them?” Merlin asks, pointed at the pan with his spatula.

“The way I like to be taken.” Eggsy grins cheekily. “Over hard.”

“That can be arranged,” Harry cuts in, patting Eggsy on the arse.

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Do you honestly start before breakfast?”

“This wouldn’t be a proper getaway if we didn’t. With our schedules we must make the most out of this. Wouldn’t you agree, my sweet boy?” Harry leans into Eggsy, kissing along his neck. 

“Very much so, Sir.” Eggsy pushes his arse back against Harry’s crotch, feeling his half-hard cock through the fabric of his pants. 

“In that case I really must get some food in you. I don’t want to report to medical that Arthur and Galahad both suffered from a dizzy spell on their vacation because they fucked on an empty stomach.” Merlin flips over the eggs as if that proves a point. 

“You’re too good for us.” Harry pinches Merlin’s arse, earning himself a playful glower. 

“Will you sit your arse down, you incorrigible sod,” Merlin threatens him with the spatula.

“Yes, Sir.” Harry nods and throws in a wink, too.

“And you… pour the tea, please.” That order goes to Eggsy.

“Yes, Master.”

Eggsy goes about pouring the boiling water into the teapot Merlin has set out and carries it to the table.

“Bring your pillow, Eggsy.” Harry sits down in his chair. He points two spread fingers to the floor in front of him. 

Eggsy drops the pillow at the spot, then goes down on his knees, legs spread wide enough to still be comfortable as he sits back on his heels. His locks his hands behind his back the way Merlin has taught him to.

“You’re a bloody work of art, Eggsy,” Harry says, his eyes roaming over Eggsy’s more or less naked body.

“Thank you, Sir.” Even though he’s heard it countless times before, Eggsy still blushes at the words.

“Tell your boy what exactly you’re referring to, Harry.” Merlin rations out the eggs - scrambled for himself, sunny side up for Harry and over hard for Eggsy - and bacon then retrieves the toast. “Be detailed.”

“You want me to tell him he has the most beautiful eyes? Or how I think you can actually cut glass on the jawline?” Harry all but coos.

“Something like that. We know how much he enjoys praise.”

“Your body, Eggsy… it’s spectacular.”

Eggsy sniggers at that.

“I love watching you in the weapon’s chamber or in the garage, seeing your muscles flex when you dismantle a rifle or an engine block. I love how your training as a gymnast has shaped your body. Your chest…-” Harry leans forward to run a hand over said chest. “-the way your pecs twitch when I touch your nipples. Were I not so old fashioned I’d suggest you get them pierced so they’d be hard all the time, visible through every shirt.” For good measure Harry tweaks Eggsy’s left nipples, making him hiss. 

“I love to follow that trail of hair down to your beautiful cock, feel it harden in my hand, knowing the way you taste, what you feel like in my mouth or up my arse. Your balls... “ Harry’s eyes flicker shut for a moment. “Taking them into my mouth… they fit in so beautifully, don’t you think? I could pop them in right now. Soft and firm at the same time. I love how they pull tight when you’re getting close.”

With every word from Harry Eggsy’s head is spinning faster. He lets it wash over him like a warm, soothing shower, making his insides go all sorts of fuzzy while his cock gets painfully hard. 

“I needn’t tell you how much I adore that gorgeous arse of yours, do I?” Harry continues.

“Please do, Sir,” Eggsy replies quicker than he can think it.

“Those perfect cheeks I can dig my fingers into, spread them… I can’t even say what I like better, opening you with my fingers or my tongue. Feeling you clench around me when I lick into you. And to fuck you… making love to you or taking your hard…. You’re so beautifully tight no matter how often I’m inside you.”

Harry sticks his foot out, toeing with one sock-clad foot against Eggsy’s balls, letting Eggsy’s cock slide along the arch as he pulls his foot back.

A bone-deep shudder runs through Eggsy’s body and hips buck forward, fucking into thin air.

“Is that what you had in mind, Merlin?” Harry asks, nonchalance impersonated.

“Something like that, yeah. Tea?”

“Are you fucking serious?” Eggsy looks between them, incredulous and very much turned on. “Is that it?”

“You’re eggs are getting cold,” Merlin says casually.

“Oh my eggsy are plenty hot, guv,” Eggsy complains.

His cock aches, standing hard and proud, a thick drop of precome rolling off the tip. He wants to reach down, only for a quick stroke to take the edge off, but he knows he’s not allowed. He clenches his hands into fists behind his back, trying to remember what it said in the Kingsman handbook about getting an unwanted erection down.

“Open your mouth, Eggsy,” Harry orders, sticking his fork into Eggsy’s fried egg. He holds it out for Eggsy to take the bite. “I told you we’d keep you aroused all day.”

Eggsy wants to say something but Harry holds up a finger, silencing him. 

They continue to have breakfast as if Eggsy isn’t rock hard, as if he can’t see Harry’s cock tenting his pants.

Harry feeds him slowly, alternating between eggs, bacon and toast. He lets him have tea in between, milky and sweet just the way Eggsy likes it. All the while, he and Merlin hold a light conversation, talking about the latest gadgets Merlin means to test and the paperwork Harry will have to sign for it.

Eggsy tries his best not to snigger at their banter. It’s like watching the lovechild conversation of Waldorf, Statler and the Golden Girls. Not only does it make - or keep - his cock hard, it makes his heart grow even wider for the two men.

He’s been in love with Harry pretty much ever since they met outside the Holborn Police station but it’s different with Merlin. It had gone from training officer and mentor to ally and friend and now to somehow-love and Master. It was an odd relationship but one he's very fond of and he is glad they’d asked him to join them on this trip.

“I’m sure Eggsy won’t mind doing this dishes while we’re reading the morning papers?” Harry puts a finger under Eggsy’s chin to make him look at him. 

“No, Sir.”

“Would you take off your robe while you’re at it? I’d like to look at you?” Merlin adds, sipping his tea.

Eggsy snorts. “Pervert.” He shucks out of the robe and as it drops around him, something clunks on the tiled floor.

“What was that, darling?” Harry asks with a knowing smile.

“I brought something. Thought it might come in handy.” Eggsy blushes and starts digging through the pool of garment to produce the plug, holding it out on the palm of his hand.

“How very considerate. Would you like it now?”

“I want to be prepared, Sir.” Eggsy winks.

Harry takes the plug, then points four spread fingers to the floor.

Immediately, Eggsy gets into position, on his knees still but down on his elbows now, his chest almost all the way on the ground and his arse raised, his back perfectly arched.

“Do you want me to get up?” Harry asks, his tone slightly more clipped now.

“No, Sir.” Eggsy turns on the spot, now presenting his arse to Harry. “I’m sorry.”

“You needn’t worry. Harry wasn’t very clear with his order,” Merlin chimes in, way too amused.

“That’s true. My apologies, dear.” Harry runs a hand over Eggsy’s flank.

“No worries, Sir. May I have the plug now?” 

“You may, my darling boy. From the looks of it you’re still open from last night so I won’t prep you. Is that alright, my love?”

Eggsy nods eagerly, feeling his sphincter twitch at the mere thought. “Yes, Sir. More than.” He can feel Harry lean over him. His arse is being spread, a cool chill against his hole, and then Harry spits at him. He feels the fat glob of saliva trickle down his crack and over his pucker. Then the plug is dragged along his skin, obviously collecting the makeshift lube before it’s being pushed in.

Eggsy groans in pleasure as the toy stretches him, then slides into place. “Fuck, yes. That feels good.” He stretches like a cat, letting his body adjust to the object.

“The dishes, Eggsy,” Merlin reminds him.

“On it, Master.” Eggsy hops to his feet, staggering a bit as the plug hits his prostate and he sees stars for a moment. His cock twitches in response, longing to be touched. It takes him a breath or two to catch his bearings before he reaches for his plate to carry it to the sink.

Harry continues to sip his tea, being quite obnoxious about it while Merlin retrieves his tablet from his room, bringing a hard copy paper for Harry.

On occasion Eggsy feels their eyes on him as he does the dishes, feels them slide along his naked back and over his arse. He appreciates these looks, the praise that’s behind them. He knows he’s attractive but where he’s from being the “pretty boy” could leave you with your teeth kicked in. Ever since he’s become a Kingsman, ever since he’s been with Harry, he has come to learn how to appreciate his looks and maybe even flaunt them a little. At least when they are among themselves.

“I should tie you up, Harry The way you’re practically drooling over the boy…,” Merlin says amused.

“You told him to be naked,” Harry protests. “But you if get the ropes out, I don’t mind it.”

“Maybe later. First I need to borrow your boy for a little while.”

Eggsy’s ears quite literally prick up but he doesn’t dare to turn around.

“Not for me to decide and you know that,” Harry replies.

“Eggsy, would you care to join me in the living room when you’re done there?” Merlin asks, rising from his chair. 

Eggsy tries not to be too eager with his reply. “I’ll be right there.” He waits until Merlin has gone down the halls before he lets out a little squeaky sound that’s entirely unsuitable for a good boy and gentleman like him.

“Do you think he'll take off the cage?” Eggsy stage-whispers over his shoulder, barely holding back on the giddiness. 

Harry rises and spoons up against him. He kisses down the side of Eggsy's neck, his arms snaking around his waist, hands just short of his prick. 

“You do realize it's just a cock, right? It doesn't do magic.” 

Eggsy twists in the embrace, eyebrow quirked in a wordless leer. 

Harry rolls his eyes, not in annoyance but with some sort of delightful memory. “Alright, it does.” 

Eggsy leans into him for a proper kiss. “Is he bigger than you? Thicker?” 

Harry reaches between them for Eggsy's cock, giving him a firm stroke. “A gentleman never kisses and tells. And I have kissed it plenty.” 

“What I'd give to see that.” Eggsy groans, pushing into Harry's hand but he doesn't get any more friction there. 

“Well, if this vacation proceeds the way it has started, I'd say all it takes is for you to ask. I, for my part, would agree.” 

“Good to know.” Eggsy all but bounces on his feet. 

“Now go see what your Master wants to do with you.”

“Will do, Sir. Will you join us?”

“I will be right with you. Oh and take your pillow. I think you might need it.” Harry pats Eggsy's naked arse. “I won't mind it if you bent over nicely when you pick it up.” 

Eggsy saunters over to where the pillow lays on the floor by Harry’s chair. He makes a show of it, bending over at the waist to put his arse and the plug between his cheeks on proper display. 

“That’s a good boy,” Harry says in appreciation, a little hitch in his tone.

Eggsy makes sure to add a little sway to his step as he walks over into the living room.

He finds Merlin on the sofa, lounging back with his legs crossed. When he sees Eggsy approach, he points with two fingers to the floor, ordering Eggsy to kneel before him.

Eggsy gets into position, making sure to keep his shoulders extra straight.

“You asked Santa to see me without the cage.” There’s an amused smile playing around Merlin’s mouth.

“I did.” Eggsy tries his hardest to stay sincere but he can’t help match Merlin’s expression.

“And have you been good? Be honest.”

“I try. Might not always easy to be perfect, though.”

“Can you explain that?”

Eggsy licks his lips. He can make out the outline of Merlin’s caged cock under this pajama pants and it’s just so tempting to reach out and touch him. “I like to do naughty things, don’t I?”

“What kind of naughty things?”

Eggsy knows Merlin is teasing him but his inquiring questions still make his cock twitch. “I… I like to suck cock. And have my cock sucked. I love to get fucked, and even fuck on occasion.”

“That doesn’t sound too naughty. Is there more you like to do?”

“I…-” Eggsy feels heat rise into his cheeks and he looks away from Merlin. “- I like this… being told what to do, being on my knees… feels nice to please my masters.”

Merlin mulls over that for a moment that’s purely for show. “And your masters… do you think they are pleased with you?”

For a second, Eggsy hesitates, his mouth suddenly going dry. “I hope so. I think they’d tell me if I did something they don’t appreciate.”

“We would, yes.” Harry joins them in the living room, running a hand through Eggsy’s hair as he passes by him to sit down in one of the armchairs. “Am I right, Merlin?”

“Yes, you are. You’d know when you did something that doesn’t please us. And so far I have only one complaint.”

Eggsy swallows. He wants to look over to Harry, look for reassurance there but doesn’t dare to. “What is it, Master?”

“You still feel ashamed that you’re enjoying this, don’t you?”

Eggsy’s shoulders sag a little. “Yes, Master. Not a lot, not like I did at first but… yeah, I do.”

Merlin leans forward and runs a finger along Eggsy’s jawline. “You needn’t be, Eggsy. With us, you’re absolutely safe. Never be shy to voice your needs, no matter what they might be. We won’t hesitate telling you our needs either. Is that clear, Eggsy?”

“Yes, Master. Yes, Sir.” Eggsy nods sincerely.

Merlin slumps back against the sofa again. “Very well, then. I think you have indeed been good this year. Before you get your reward, get the wooden massager and lube from my bag, please.”

Eggsy scrambles to get the carved toy out. He holds the dildo - it looks way too exquisite to warrant the name - awkwardly in his hand. “You said that’s for me to use on you?” he asks uncertain. 

“Yes, it is. I want you to do what I did to you the first time you stayed over, what I did to you last night.”

“But not with my hands?” Somehow there’s a little sting in Eggsy’s chest he can’t quite place and his face drops a bit. 

Of course, Merlin picks up on it. “It’s purely for physical reasons, Eggsy, the way my body is shaped. Not even Harry’s long fingers can reach where I need them. Besides, this might take a while and I don’t want your hand to get too tired.”

“Christ, guv…” A shiver rolls down Eggsy’s spine. “You can’t say something like that.”

“He is right, though. I tried it once and had to skip a mission because I almost sprained my wrist.” Harry looks entirely too smug, hand resting loosely over his own erection.

“Not the story you will find on record.” Merlin casts him a cheeky look before rises to his feet right in front of Eggsy. “Undress me, please.”

Eggsy does. He puts the wooden dildo down for the time being, then tugs down Merlin’s pajama pants, coming face to face with the black lace of Merlin’s thong, the metal of his cage peeking through the fabric. “This, too?”

“Yes, please. Just like you did when we were at Selfridges.”

“Yes, Master.” Carefully, Eggsy works the flimsy garment over Merlin’s steel-sheathed cock then down his legs, waiting for him to step out of the underpants. Merlin’s prick is already swelling inside the cage, resting heavily on his balls. “Does it hurt?”

“Not yet. You’ll take care of that, won’t you?”

Eggsy nods, licking his lips. “Yes, Master.”

“Well…” Merlin looks at him expectantly. “You’ll have to tell me how you want me. This is your wish after all.”

Eggsy almost comes on the spot. “I… I don’t… I don’t know.”

“You do know. You know how I did it for you. You can do the same for me.” Merlin brushes a hand into Eggsy’s hair. “I will do as you ask if you ask nicely. Just be sure you don’t make me come just yet.”

“Y… yes, Master. Please sit down.” Eggsy hates how his voice is shaking. He should be able to do this. He has done worse than this.

Merlin follows the order, sitting down on the edge of the sofa.

“Why don’t you… get comfortable? Maybe lean back?”

Again, Merlin does without protest. Then he looks at him expectantly. “I know you can do better than that. You needn’t be shy, Eggsy.”

Eggsy draws in a deep breath, nodding more to himself than to Merlin. He can do this. He’s saved the world almost single handedly. He can do this. “Lift your legs up, Master. Spread them for me, please.”

Shifting down on the sofa, Merlin draws his legs up to put his feet on the cushion as well. He’s so very at ease with exposing himself like that to Eggsy, to show himself like that, that Eggsy can only gawk pathetically.

This is Merlin in front of him. Merlin. Naked. Just like that. Just because Eggsy told him to.

“You look beautiful, Master,” he says lamely, licking his lips once more. He means it. He’s always known Merlin hides coiled muscles underneath the sweaters. He’s already seen him without a stitch of clothing on and in the finest lace. But this… 

His cock has turned a demanding shade of red inside the cage, the tiniest drop of precome clining to the metal. He’s neatly trimmed but Eggsy can spot the faintest shade of grey in his pubes. His balls look so full, resting heavily between his legs just over his anus. The skin there is deep hue of pink and Eggsy wants to reach out and touch him there but he refrains. 

“Do you need me to prep you, Master?” Eggsy asks when he’s done staring.

“No. Just use enough lube. I’ve already prepared myself before breakfast.”

“Oh fuck,” Eggsy breaths. He is ready to come just from Merlin’s words alone. For a moment, he has to close his eyes, trying to fend off the sensation. 

“Would you mind if I took a closer look?” It’s for Harry to manage to somewhat burst that aroused bubble. 

“By no means. You might be able to guide Eggsy a little,” Merlin says as if he’s not propped up the way he is.

Harry sits down next to him and Eggsy can feel his eyes on him and the weight and expectations they bring. Harry’s pants sport a nice tent but he makes no advances to take care of that and maybe stop being so focused on what Eggsy is doing.

“Please tell me how it feels, Master. I don’t mean to hurt you.” Eggsy reaches for the dildo and lube, slathering a copious amount down the length of the wooden shaft.

“You will be fine. Just push it against me and wait for me to adjust.”

“Yes, Master.”

As if he's doing it to himself, Eggsy draws in a breath and holds it, gently placing the massager against Merlin's entrance. He's not actively pushing just as he's been told, he only puts a bit of pressure on it. 

Merlin cants his hips just a little, changing the angle of the toy against him and with an odd fascination Eggsy watches how the tip of the dildo slides in, meeting no resistance. 

“You really did prepare,” Eggsy says more to himself. 

For a reply, Merlin lets out a shuddering groan, taking more of the wooden cock when Eggsy gently inches it into him. 

“How long has it been, Master?” 

“Since I've done this?” There's the slightest hitch to Merlin's voice. “Eight days.” 

“I don't think that's what Eggsy meant.” Harry palms his cock through his pants. 

“It was but… Yeah, the other thing, too.” Heat burns in Eggsy's cheeks. 

“Ask, then,” Harry encourages. 

Eggsy licks his lips. “When did you… Master, when was the last time you came?” it's so awkward, he wants to bite off his tongue. 

A little smile tugs on Merlin's lips. “60 days ago.”

Eggsy’s grip on the dildo slips and as he scrambles for it, he pushes it forward rather unceremoniously. Merlin arches off the couch, his expression both pleasure and pain. 

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't… Do you want me to…” 

Merlin’s hand clamps down on his wrist. “Keep it in. I liked that.” 

“Do you… like it hard?”

“Yes, I do. When the mood strikes me to bottom.” Merlin lets go of him. “For now, go slow. Just a little deeper.” 

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy pushes forward on the toy, letting it follow the natural curve of Merlin's body. “Tell me when to stop.” 

He has the dildo buried almost all the way into Merlin's arse when he finally tell him to stop. “Now angle it up. Push gently.” 

Eggsy does and his rewarded with not only a string of curses from Merlin but also a thick drop of precome almost erupting from Merlin's cock. 

“That's it… Good boy,” Merlin all but growls, fingers digging into his knees to pull his legs back further. “ Slow circles, Eggsy. Just like I did.” 

Eggsy puts a bit of pressure on the end of the dildo, taking more control over it, before he starts to gently move the toy in what he hopes are circles around what he can only assume is Merlin’s prostate. He would have more control with his fingers, would be able to actually feel him, but he understands now why he is using the toy. He’s in deep, deeper than he himself could reach properly and having one’s hand cramp up during sex doesn’t really do anything for the erotic appeal.

“Does that feel good, Master?” Eggsy asks, admiring his handiwork that manifests in a slow dribble of clear liquid from the tip of Merlin’s cock.

“Yes, it does. Very much. You’re doing good.”

Eggsy continues to work the dildo in the smallest circles, watching intently how Merlin's face twists in pained pleasure. It's a beautiful image, intimate and intoxicating. 

“Are you getting close?” Eggsy asks almost anxiously, trying to keep his rhythm steady. 

“I am. I'm almost there. When I tell you… you need to stop immediately. Don't pull out, just stay still.”

“Yes, Master.” 

True to his word, it doesn't take long for Merlin to grit his teeth, trying to hold on to his composure. “Keep going, Eggsy… I'm getting close… So close… So… stop, Eggsy!”

Eggsy immediately stills. He even holds his breath as if that's doing anything to help Merlin not come. 

“You're making quite the mess,” Harry comments from the sidelines. He's unzipped his pants now, one hand inside to stroke his cock at an easy pace. 

Merlin only glowers at him, riding the wave of arousal out on the wooden shaft inside him. A shudder runs through his body and he lets out a shaky breath.

“Tell me when I can continue, Master.”

“You can. You can go harder this time.” Merlin pushes down on the toy in Eggsy’s hands, taking it in a little deeper.

Eggsy follows the order, applying more pressure than before. He widens his circles, angling the dildo up by a fraction. He draws a curse from Merlin and thick stream of precome that makes his cock and cage sticky and glistening. His thighs quiver and it spreads through his entire body as he’s getting close again.

Once again, Merlin tells him to stop just before Eggsy's about to take him over the edge. It takes him longer this time to calm down, his cock twitching helplessly in its confinement. 

“Go on, Eggsy. One more time. And harder, please.” Merlin’s voice is heavy with desire, his accent thicker than usual. 

“Yes, Master.”

Eggsy works him good and he knows it. Knows it because of all the tiny whimpers Merlin can’t hold back. Knows it because of the steady flow of precome that’s already coating the toy and Eggsy’s hand. Knows it because he watches Merlin’s hole spasm around the wooden shaft.

For the third time Merlin asks him to stop. The words aren’t more than a guttural growl and he pushes himself down on the dildo hard enough for Eggsy to let go.

“Thank you, Eggsy. That was very good,” Merlin breaths, licking his lips. “Please pull it out now. Go slow.”

Eggsy goes, carefully easing the toy from Merlin’s arse until it comes free with a wet, almost slurping sound, followed by a trail of lube. 

“Thank you, Master. That was…. That was something, alright.” Eggsy stares at the toy in his hand as if he’s just found a grail of some sacred capacity. 

“Maybe I should ask you to do this for me from now on.”

“I… I’d love that.” Eggsy pauses for a moment. “Is that...do I look like this, too?”

“Just as beautiful,” Harry says.

“Harry, since you’re so eager commenting… why don’t you use your tongue to clean me up?” Merlin rakes his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

Harry all but leers at him. “Gladly, Sir.” He sinks to his knees, pushing between Merlin’s legs and immediately starts lapping at Merlin’s spendings.

“Christ, Harry… that’s…” Eggsy forgets how to breathe for a moment when he sees Harry go for it like that, suckling on Merlin’s cage and what little of his cock he can reach with his tongue. “That’s fucking hot.” He watches how Harry cleans Merlin’s balls, even licks around his hole for a brief moment, until he has sucked up all the precome. 

“Thank you, Harry. You can sit back now.” Merlin lowers his legs off the couch, groaning at the shift of position. “Eggsy, why don’t you reach into the inside pocket of my bag?”

Eggsy nods eagerly. He puts the toy down, then sticks a hand into the bag. He comes up with a keychain, a small silver key dangling on the end. 

“Is that….” 

“It’s the key to my cage, yes. You wished for this and I think you’ve been a good boy for us so you deserve this.”

Eggsy’s mouth goes dry at the same time his cock gives an approving twitch. “Thank you, Master.”

“Give me the key, please. And do come closer. I’ll show how to take it off in case I’ll ask you to do this in the future. And put your hands behind your back.”

Eggsy locks his hands behind his back again, shuffling closer. He watches as Merlin inserts the key into the tiny padlock and unlocks it. It comes out of the eye in the basering that goes through the cage itself and Merlin puts it aside. 

Merlin lets out a shuddering sigh as he slowly pulls the cage off, freeing his half hard cock. He doesn’t touch himself, just lets his prick rest against his thigh for a moment before he starts to work the basering over his balls.

He is bigger than Harry, that much Eggsy can already tell even if he's not fully hard yet.

“Do you want me to….” Eggsy does an awkward little nod down at Merlin's growing erection. 

“Not yet.” That's the only explanation Merlin gives. 

It's oddly fascinating to watch Merlin get hard without him touching his cock. He just keeps on breathing deeply and evenly and with every breath he gets fuller. His shaft twitches, fills until it stands hard and proud, the thick head a delicious shade of pink. There's a slight curve it it, and it definitely surpasses Harry's prick in girth and length if only by a fraction. 

“You may put your mouth on me now. But just your mouth. Your hands stay behind your back. Am I clear?” Merlin orders. 

“Yes, Master. Thank you for allowing me.” 

"You're very welcome." 

Eggsy shuffles into position but hesitates. "I'm… I know it's bloody stupid but… I'm a bit nervous." 

The look on Merlin's face is nothing but genuine kindness. "You needn't be. Harry told me how good you are." 

"May I guide him, Sir?" Harry asks. 

"You may. You may touch me but only to help Eggsy. I will put you over my knee if you do anything more." 

Harry's brows tick up. "Tempting." He sits down next to Merlin again, beckoning Eggsy to move closer still. "Open your mouth, Eggsy. Take his head like you do with mine. Go slow and easy.”

Eggsy nods and licks his lips. He shouldn’t be this anxious. He does know he's quite good, has Harry's praise to prove it, but this is Merlin's cock now and he's the first on it in at least 60 days.

He sticks his tongue out and ever so slowly tracks it over the tip of Merlin's cock, earning himself a pleased moan. Having his confidence spurred, he licks again before leaning in to take the entire head into his mouth. 

"That's it, my love. I must say, you look quite beautiful like that, all jealousy aside," Harry says, wrapping his fingers around the base of Merlin's shaft. "Why don't you show your Master how talented your tongue is?" 

Eggsy huffs in the affirmative. He knows how to play Harry like an instrument, knows all the spots that drive him wild, so he sets to find the same on Merlin. He tongues along the rim, that gets him a little hiss. Then he goes for the slit, tasting the precome there, he gets a moan from that. When he licks around the head in broad sweeps, Merlin shudders underneath him with a pleased groan. 

Eggsy can't help the smile at the reaction. He takes pride in repeating the motion again and again, positively turning his Master into a mess. 

"Do you want to take him all, my boy?" Harry asks, running his free hand through Eggsy's hair. 

"I can try." Eggsy smiles a cheeky little smile. 

It's almost absurd how Harry practically holds out Merlin's cock for him to swallow but Eggsy is set on the task. He takes a breath, then sticks out his tongue before diving down over Merlin's prick again. 

The first third is easy and eagerly Eggsy pushes forward. Halfway down he swallow for the first time, trying to relax his jaw. Two thirds down, the tip of Merlin’s cock hits the back of his throat and his moans around the thick shaft. 

"You're doing so good there, Eggsy. You're almost there," Harry urges him on. "Just a few more inches. Can you do that for us?" 

Eggsy can. He closes his eyes and concentrates on relaxing his jaw even more. He almost gets dizzy with the sensation of feeling Merlin's cock slide down his throat until his nose is pressed against the cropped hair of his groin. Once there, he exhales slowly through his nose, settling in. 

"You feel amazing." Merlin's voice his laced thick with desire. "So hot and wet for me." 

Eggsy can only grunt.

"Do you like this? Having me all the way down your throat, Eggsy?" 

Eggsy grunts again. 

"Use your words, Eggsy." 

Eggsy pulls back slowly, slobber and precome slicking his lips and chin, and he gasps for air. "I do, Master. You're… You're big but…" He buries his face against Merlin's thigh and shudders.

"Do you need a break?" Merlin asks. 

"No… no, I… I've been thinking about this since Harry dropped me off at yours, yeah? When I saw that you were caged. I've… been-" Eggsy giggles boyishly "-I've been gagging for it, haven't I? And now I'm… I'm actually gagging on you." 

Merlin leans down and kisses another giggle from his lips. "And you're doing so well. Your eagerness amazes me."

"Thank you." Heat prickles in Eggsy's cheeks. 

"You're quite lucky, Harry." Now Harry gets a long kiss. 

Harry smiles affectionately at Eggsy. "Yes, I am."

"Oh stop it, you two. You start making me believe you." Eggsy playfully swats at Harry's hand that's about to go into his hair. 

"Since Harry is such a good teacher and you, Eggsy, are a wonderful student, I think you both deserve a treat." 

"Do share with the class, please." Harry's ears almost literally prick up. 

Merlin looks between them, obviously letting them stew for the effect. “Well, Eggsy… do you think you can keep me in your mouth while Harry fucks you?”

Eggsy’s mouth falls open. “Ye… yes, Master. Yes, please. Harry? I mean… Sir?”

“I can’t say no to such an offer, can I?” Harry looks pointedly down to where he’s stroking himself though the fly of his pants. “Are you sure you can do this?”

“Can’t do nothing but try, right?”

“You’re such a good boy.” Harry leans down to kiss him. Then he rises and starts to unbutton his shirt.

“If it’s all the same to you, Harry, I’d rather you kept your clothes on.” Merlin gives him nothing short of a leer.

Harry lets go of his shirt but shrugs out of his cardigan. "I will not have the cashmere ruined by our debauchery." 

"Fair enough." Merlin rolls his eyes. "Bloody peacock." 

Eggsy snorts a little laugh that earns him a light swat on his arse. 

"Lean forward. Let me get the plug out," Harry orders. 

Wavering a little, Eggsy gets into position, arching his back the way he knows Harry likes. "May I use my hands?”

“You may not,” Merlin declines. “Harry can hold you up.” 

“That’s right. Leave all the work to me,” Harry complains.

“Apologies. I should have tied a harness on your boy.” 

Both Eggsy and Harry groan in unison.

“Eggsy, why don't you go for your Master’s cock again. Take him all the way down, just like before.”

Eagerly Eggsy goes for it. It's easier this time and he’s able to swallow Merlin’s cock almost all the way down on the first try. He pulls back a little to relax his jaw then goes down again, letting the tip of Merlin’s prick slide down his throat. He hums in content as he settles in, leaning his cheek against Merlin’s thigh. It helps a little with his balance but he can already feel the strain of the position in his back and legs.

His attention is taken off it for a moment when Harry tugs on the plug, easing it from Eggsy’s hole. The toy stretches him and he moans around Merlin’s cock when Harry gives it few shallow pushes before pulling it out entirely. 

The cool trickle of lube is next, then Harry's hands on his arse cheeks, spreading him open. A chill runs down his spine and he pushes back against Harry for more. 

“Easy there, my boy. Don't be greedy. You'll get what you want,” Harry chides. 

Eggsy feels a gentle finger run around his sphincter, spreading the lube around the sensitive skin, before sinking in past the slightly loosened ring of muscles. The sensation is all the same, the slick slide that's never quite enough. The second finger makes it a little better but Eggsy still wants more. He tries to voice his need but the thick length of Merlin's cock in his mouth renders him speechless. 

"You mustn't draw this out, Harry. Don't be cruel," Merlin says above him, probably having sensed Eggsy's impatience. "There is a time for that later." 

"Later will be rather soon. I am quite close already, no thanks to the display you're putting on." 

"Then get to it. You won't come unless your cock's inside him. Same goes for you, Eggsy. You won't come until we allow it." 

Eggsy tries to hum around Merlin's shaft, tries to speed this along then because he can hardly make any promises right now. 

His wishes are heard when he feels the blunt head of Harry's cock press against his hole, stays there for an endless moment before Harry finally pushes in.

"That's it, my darling. Take me… be a good boy…" The words are more for Harry himself then for Eggsy. Steadily, he eases his cock in until he's fully sheathed, the fabric of his pants chafing against Eggsy's skin. 

"Take his arms, Harry, hold him up," Merlin instructs. He still sounds so annoyingly chill, as if he's not getting his cock sucked while Eggsy is having his arse stuffed. 

Harry takes Eggsy's elbows, pulls him back a bit so that he has to arch his back even further. For balance, Eggsy spreads his knees, get a little deeper. He's not quite suspended between them but being held only by a few points almost feels like it. 

Slowly, Harry pulls out back, the thick head of his cock still inside, the stretch and pressure mirroring the feeling of Merlin in his mouth. 

When Harry thrusts forward, he pushes Eggsy further on Merlin's prick, making him gag a bit. 

"Are you alright, Eggsy? Blink once for me if Harry can go on." 

Slowly, Eggsy closes his eyes, then opens them again. He tries to roll his hips, too, but the position doesn't allow for much movement on his part. 

"Very good. Can pull off me if you need to, is that clear?" Merlin asks. 

Eggsy blinks again. 

"Well then, Harry…. Since you're already close as you say… Why don't you show us?" 

Eggsy groans around Merlin's cock. If he position and feeling them inside him wasn't enough to drive him crazy, their conversations - specifically Merlin's teasing - was going to kill him sooner or later. 

Harry pulls out again, pushes in, again making Eggsy gag. That's when Eggsy realizes what Harry is going for, what he asks and needs from him. 

So he tries his best to relax around Merlin and closes his eyes, waiting for Harry to properly fuck him. 

He doesn't need to wait for long. Harry adjusts the grip on his arms then starts to thrust into him in earnest. The pace is easy at first but soon enough he keeps Eggsy driving forward and onto Merlin. With every push, Merlin's cock slides just over that spot down Eggsy's throat that lets tears burn in his eyes. 

Maybe it's the lack of oxygen or the way Harry's prick hits his prostate with every other thrust but soon enough he begins to float on the twin sensation, suspended and reduced to a willing object between them. 

Eggsy feels his face getting wet with tears and spit and precome as Harry plows into him. He gives in to the rhythm Harry sets, lets himself be taken like that. 

Above him, Eggsy hears Harry's grunts and groans, indicating he really is close but tries to hold it back. He fails soon enough, pace stuttering, and he pushes even deeper into Eggsy as he comes. 

A hand goes into the back of Eggsy's neck and it takes him a moment to realize it's Merlin's. He's being pulled half way off his cock and he tries to hold on with his lips. He blinks his eyes open and sees Merlin's fingers close around the base of his shaft. 

Eggsy watches from the very corner of his eye how he starts to stroke himself in quick motions. "I'm going to come in your mouth, Eggsy. Will you swallow for me?" 

Eggsy groans at Merlin's words, a full-body shiver running through him. There is no point in trying to hide how eager, almost hungry he is for it. 

He doesn't have to wait long. The sounds Merlin makes mix in so deliciously with Harry's little post-coital moans, taking Eggsy even further. He almost misses the first spurt of come that hits his throat. Thick and heavy it lands on his tongue, rope after rope. 

For a fleeting moment, Eggsy recalls what Merlin has said earlier. He hasn't had a proper orgasm in two months. A pornesque picture flickers through Eggsy's mind of a ridiculous amount of come covering him that he gets to licks up. 

"Swallow, my boy." That's Harry above him. 

Instinctively, Eggsy follows the order and swallows around Merlin's cock. 

He can't tell how long it takes, a minute or five or only thirty seconds. He can only tell that Merlin keeps coming and he keeps swallowing what he's given. He's a good boy for his masters. 

Suddenly, his world is pulled back into focus again when Harry begins to easy out of his hole. He whimpers around Merlin's shaft. 

"Easy, my darling. Let’s put the plug back in, shall we? Would you like that?”

Eggsy tries to voice his confirmation but it only comes out as a warbled, wet sound. 

Harry lets go of one of Eggsy's arms but he dutifully stays in position as Harry reaches for the plug. The toy slips into him easily, sliding into position without Harry having to push much. 

"You look so beautiful like that. Keeping me inside you," Harry says, slowly easing Eggsy's arms down. "Why don't you clean up your Master now? He made quite a mess, didn't he?" 

"Sixty days, Harry. Have you ever tried that?" Merlin replies, lounging back against the sofa, his hand still around his cock. 

"I am not insane," Harry retorts. 

That conversation barely registers with Eggsy as he licks up what little of Merlin's spendings have escaped him. He can pride himself with having swallowed most of it, the taste tangy on his tongue. 

"Neither am I. And I must say, you have trained your boy so well. He felt incredible."

"Thank you, Master," Eggsy says, his voice hoarse and almost cracking. "Thank you for letting me do this." 

"And we have to thank you." Merlin sits up. "Can you stand for us?" 

With a bit of Harry's help he rises to his feet. It's an odding feeling, Harry kneeling behind him and Merlin sitting in front. He's no giant but now he looks down at both men, feels them looking up at him. 

"You've done so beautifully, Eggsy. We… or rather I didn't put you in the most comfortable positions but you held on. That was quite a sight and you did feel absolutely spectacular." 

Eggsy’s mouth twitches into a smirk. "Thank you." 

"Don't take this lightly. I couldn't have asked for a better release than this." 

"Why, thank you," Harry chimes in from behind. 

"Don't play jealous. It doesn't become you, Harry."

"I'm merely recalling a few rather… how do you say… spectacular… releases." 

"As I was saying…," Merlin draws Eggsy's attention back to him running his fingers along the underside of his cock. 

His cock that's been neglected this entire time and that he's been too occupied to pay any attention to. Now that he looks down his body at his rock hard prick, his shaft and balls a deep shade of red, his own need is rekindled. 

"Does it hurt?" Merlin asks. 

"Now that I'm looking at it. Bit like a wound, you know. Doesn't hurt until you see the blood." Eggsy shrugs his shoulder. 

“I would like to take you a bit further today if you’re up for it.”

Eggsy swallows. “What does that mean?”

“I means-” Merlin closes two fingers around the base of Eggsy’s cock “-that you’ll have to wait a little longer for your release. Do you think you can do that?!”

Eggsy hesitates for a moment. “I suppose, yeah. What… what do you have in mind?”

“What did I tell you about to address me when my hand is on your cock?” Merlin asks but there’s only little heat in his voice. 

“I’m sorry, Master.”

“I’m not entirely sure yet, to be perfectly honest with you, but I’d like to tease you some more throughout the day. And I’d like to tie you up tonight. Would that be alright with you?”

Eggsy’s cock twitches happily. “Yes, Master.”

“Good. I needn’t remind you to tell us if we’re doing anything you don’t like, right?”

“No, Master.” Eggs licks his lips. He wishes Merlin would let go of his cock so he could concentrate on anything but that. “May I ask a question?”

“Of course.”

“I… I think I could use some air. Cool off a bit. Would you mind if went for a little walk?”

Merlin exchanges a look with Harry. “Of course not. Just be sure to keep yourself warm.”

“Sure thing.”

Merlin gives him a slow stroke, drawing a shuddering moan. “I know we haven’t been talking about that but… if you touch yourself while you’re out or even come, we will know. And we will punish you.”

“Yes, Master. Yes, Sir.”

Finally, Merlin lets go of him and Eggsy almost stumbles backwards and into Harry. 

“Go and put some clothes on, my darling. If you feel the need not to wear pants, I won’t mind.” Harry kisses the curve of his hip.

“If my cock gets frostbite, it’s your fault… Sir.” Eggsy pulls away from Harry and saunters toward the stairs. He turns in the doorway. “Will you put the cage back on now, Master?”

Merlin shakes his head. “Not for as long as we’re here.”

Eggsy catches himself grinning dopely. “Good.”

He dashes upstairs to get dressed. As per Harry’s request he doesn’t put on pants but slips right into his jeans, woolen socks and a thick, knitted sweater. Downstairs he puts on his coat, scarf and hat. He finds Harry in the kitchen, cleaning the wooden dildo in the sink. 

“Somehow I don’t think I can leave the two of you alone,” Eggsy says with a smirk, sliding up to Harry.

“Unfortunately neither of us has your refractory period, my love.”

“Lucky me. I’d be bow legged by now if you did.”

Harry scoffs. “As if you’d mind.”

“Not much.” Eggsy goes on tiptoes and presses a kiss to the back of Harry’s neck. “It’s been great so far.”

“Has it?” Harry turns to look at Eggsy. 

“Yeah, absolutely." He squints up at him. "What's that face, Harry?" 

"I suppose I'm just… worried that you might have second thoughts? We've never taken time off work much less embarked on a trip quite like this."

Eggsy presses a peck to his lips. "Harry, my cock's been hard since we woke up this morning. I just need to take my mind off it for a bit. As much as that's possible with the two of you driving me bloody mad." 

"As Merlin has said, you only need to tell us if there's something you're not enjoying." 

Eggsy runs the back of his hand along Harry's crotch. "What part of 'hard since this morning' is not clear yet?" 

"Point taken. Off you go now. Me and Merlin have to discuss how to torture you."

 

*

Eggsy still feels the chill despite being wrapped in multiple layers. That his entire body, literally from head to toe, is still heated doesn't help at all and he really should have taken a quick shower before practically storming out. 

But he had needed a break. Not that he wasn't enjoying himself. Quite the contrary. So far it was the best weekend he's ever had; and for multiple reasons. 

First, he had never been on a vacation like that before. Before Kingsman the only thing that came close to being called a holiday were the trips he’d taken to his gymnastics meets or whatever excursion they'd done during his brief stint at Sandhurst. Other than that, a trip to the London Zoo had been the most exotic place. 

Second, after he had come across Kingsman, days off had been far and few in between and even though he got to go foreign places now, it was solely for business and never for pleasure.

Third, he had never taken a vacation with Harry. Mostly because they didn't have the time but for some reason it also hadn't come up until just the other week. And now he was here. Not just with the man he loved more than he could put into words, but also with the man who came in a close second if not on the same scale as Harry. 

He did love them both in ways that he had yet to dwell on to decipher. He trusted them with his life, would put himself in their hands literally and figuratively, and he could not wait for what they had in store for the rest of their stay. 

It was intoxicating, really, giving himself over like that. Never had Eggsy believed to be able to do that, to trust someone like that, to let not one but two men take over for him, take control over him. He knew he could back out at any time and it would be fine, but he had yet to come to a point where pulling the brakes had been necessary. It was nice to not need to think too much for himself for a while, to let go, to let things be decided for him. It didn't feel like he was giving something up but instead he achieved a kind of lightness he hadn't found anywhere else yet. 

And to put a cherry on top of them, it was sexy as hell. The sex was amazing, whether he was getting fucked or he got to suck cock or some other permutation thereof. Ever since Harry put him in the corner of his office over a year ago, things had never been quite the same. When they were engaging in a scene or doing something longterm like this sexcapade, he was almost constantly aroused, strung high on adrenaline and horniness. It felt so debauched that he still had problems to openly talk about it. 

Which was, at least in part, the reason why he had decided to go for a walk. He needed all these thoughts to settle in his mind, needed to come to terms with the not quite so little fact that Merlin had actually taken the cage off for him and had let him suck his cock, too. And the prospect of having even more of that… it was almost too much to handle. 

The cold stings in his face as he walks along the small river the cottage was built next to. There was a fisherman's hut, too, that had been converted to house even more guests. For a split second Eggsy wonders if someone were to really have a go at him, if his screams would be heard in the main house. His cock twitches in his pants and he immediately curses himself for the idea. 

He goes upstream along what is little more than a footpath, trodding through the ankle-high snow. It is a beautiful scenery and he already makes a mental note to ask Harry to book this place for the summer again.

*

Eggsy has no idea how long he’s gone for, he certainly takes his time especially on the way back. He’s not stalling or anything but enjoys the peace and quiet, a sensation he hasn't felt in a long while. 

He has to knock on the door and it takes Harry a while to open the door. He looks a bit disheveled with a hair in even more of a disarray than it had been before Eggsy had left.

“Did you make out without me?” Is the first thing out of Eggsy’s mouth. 

Harry actually blushes. “We actually did, yes.” He steps aside to let Eggsy in. “As it turns out, now that you’ve managed to get Merlin to unlock that cage, he’s quite insatiable.”

“I can hear you perfectly well, you old fool,” Merlin calls from the living room. He comes sauntering into the kitchen, now fully dressed again in his usual slacks and jumper, hiding away what Eggsy now knows is under there. “And the truth is that Harry here couldn't keep his hands off me when I told him to help me dress.” He leans against the door jamb. “Now you understand why I prefer the cage, Eggsy.”

Eggsy can't help the grin. “I begin to, yeah.” He presses his tongue into the inside of his cheek. “If he’s getting too naughty, maybe you need to punish him.”

“I would if I was sure it was going to have the desired effect.”

“Whatever you may mean by that, Merlin.” Harry steps up to Eggsy and pulls him into a kiss. “Did you enjoy your walk?”

“I did, yes. It’s really beautiful around here.”

“Not too cold?” Harry runs the back of his fingers over Eggsy’s fingers. 

Eggsy shakes his head. “No, it was fine. I could use a cuppa, though.”

“I think that goes for all of us. Eggsy, why don’t you change out of your wet clothes and sit by the fire?” Harry closes his hands on Eggsy’s arms, giving them a little squeeze.

“You just want me naked again.”

Harry looks at him in mock shock. “I didn't imply anything of the sort. I actually meant for you to change into some dry trousers because you'll get the sofa wet and probably catch pneumonia. “

Eggsy puts his tongue into his cheek. “Sure, Harry. We’ll go with that.” He goes on tiptoes to place a peck to Harry's lips. "I'll be right down."

Upstairs, Eggsy quickly changes into a pair of black track pants, his cock already filling again. 

Harry is still busy, obviously not only preparing tea but also a selection of biscuits taken from the larder. So Eggsy joins Merlin in the living room, sitting by the fire while Merlin browses something on his tablet. 

"You're not working, are you?" he asks after a while. "This is meant to be a vacation for you, too." 

"I am not, in fact." Merlin turns his tablet around so Eggsy can see the screen. "I am looking at bondage ties." 

Eggsy’s throat goes a little dry and he tilts his head to try and make sense of the position the man in the picture is in; hogtied and dangling upside down from what might be a bamboo pole. 

"That's… interesting." 

Merlin closes the cover on the tablet. "You needn't worry, Eggsy. Suspension like that is quite elaborate. I'm merely doing… research." 

"But you would… that's something you'd want to do?" 

Merlin mulls over that for a moment. "At some point, yes. But this takes time to practice and prepare. Too much could go wrong and the person being tied could get seriously injured."

Eggsy nods and snuggles a little closer to the fire. He can feel Merlin's eyes on him, studying him. 

"We are not too much for you, are we?" Merlin asks finally.

Eggsy raises a brow. "What do you mean?" 

"I know staying in a scene or a certain role for this long can be quite overwhelming."

Eggsy shrugs with one shoulder. “I… I don’t know. I mean it’s different than from when I do things with just Harry. Or when I was at your’s. It is more intense, yeah, but… “ He shifts in his seat, trying to figure out how to phrase what’s on his mind. “I don’t wanna be like a slave or something. That’s… that’s not me, you know. I couldn’t be doing this all day every day but… I like the way this makes me feel."

"And how is that?" 

Eggsy stays quiet for a long moment. 

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. If that's something you rather wish to discuss with Harry I understand," Merlin interjects. 

“No, I do. I just.. I don't know how to explain it properly, that's all. I… when I grew up, especially when Dean came around… I never had a proper place, you know. A proper home… A family. I could never just… be. I always looked out for my mom and sister. Or myself. Always on my toes, yeah? But that's changed with Kingsman… with you.”

"Do we not keep you on your toes?" Harry comes in, carrying a tray with three cups and a plate of biscuits. "Merlin, do you need to rethink the training regimen?" 

“You know that's not what I meant.” Eggsy snuggles against Harry when he sits down next to him. “What I'm saying is… I can be me with you. You make me feel like I belong. Like I'm safe to just… and this vacation, that's… that's some heightened version of that all that, so… no, you're not too much. On the contrary. I love it.”

Harry pulls him tightly against him and kisses him, slowly tonguing his way into Eggsy's mouth, leaving him breathless. “And we'll make sure you'll continue to enjoy it, my darling. I, for one, am very glad we decided to do this. I think we all needed a bit of a break.” 

“I agree. I'm very glad you asked me to join you,” Merlin says, nodding. 

“Yes, we can tell.” Harry shoots him a leering look. More specifically he looks at Merlin’s crotch, the fabric tenting visibly over his half hard cock.

“It has been that long, Harry. There is no need to gloat.”

 

*

Eggsy wakes when a soft chill grazes the skin of his belly. 

He blinks his eyes open. "What…" 

He's on his back, head resting on Harry's thigh, the rest of him stretched out on the sofa. Harry's hand is in his hair and Merlin has gone on one knee next to him, pushing his jumper up. 

"What's your safeword, Eggsy?" Merlin asks. 

"Brogues," Eggsy all but stammers, still half asleep but fully confused. 

"Good. Please don't be afraid to use it."

Eggsy licks his lips. "Yes, Master." 

"Close your eyes, my darling," Harry orders and Eggsy immediately follows suit. 

Merlin's hand on his stomach continues to explore, roams over the plains of his belly and up his chest. With light touches, he teases around Eggsy's nipples before finally touching first the right, then the left. Eggsy hisses when he gently pinches them. 

"I know you hear this every time but I'm amazed by how responsive you are. Your body doesn't let you keep a lot of secrets," Merlin says as he continued to play with Eggsy’s nipples. 

"Not from you, Sirs," Eggsy replies, tongue in cheek. He can feel heat spread equally between his face and his groin. 

"Let's see if you're still so cheeky when we're done with you." Merlin withdraws his hand and Eggsy whimpers. "Stand, please. Keep your eyes closed."

On shaky legs Eggsy rises, feeling Harry get up with him. Something smooth slides over Eggsy's face, covering his eyes. It only takes Eggsy a moment to realize it's the silk tie Merlin has brought. 

Harry ties it into a knot in the back of Eggsy's head, blinding him. "Too tight?" 

"No, Sir." 

A swoosh of air hits his face. Someone is obviously testing if he really can't see by waving a hand in front of his face. 

"Undress him, Harry. I'll be right back." 

Eggsy gets fully hard at just those words. He lets Harry take the hem of his jumper and pull the garment over his head. It’s not cold in the room, the fire is roaring once again, but still a chill runs down Eggsy’s spine. 

His track pants go down next and Harry chuckles softly, obviously only now realising that Eggsy has indeed followed his order to go commando. 

There's some shuffling around him again, more wisps of air brushing along his skin. He can tell Merlin has returned and is moving around him, placing things on the floor by his feet. 

"Leave the socks on. I'd like to avoid any chafing," Merlin says somewhere below him. 

"What are you going to do?" Eggsy asks a little anxious. 

"I want to tie you up. Is that alright with you?" 

"Yes, Master. Very." 

"Good. Please sit down now." 

Harry guides him to take a seat on the cushioned coffee table. Merlin must have spread a towel over it because it feels rougher now, more like terry cloth than leather. 

“Can… could I have something to drink, please? Just a sip,” he asks carefully, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry. 

“Of course. Would you cold tea be okay?” Harry asks.

“Yes, please.”

Harry lifts Eggsy’s hand and places the tea cup into his palm, then guides his hand up to his mouth so Eggsy can sip from his tea.

“Thank you,” Eggsy says when Harry takes the cup away. 

“Please let us know if you need anything else.” Harry presses a kiss to his temple.

“Will do.”

"Lay back for us," Merlin instructs then and Eggsy does as he's told. "I want you to spread your legs. Can you do that?" 

Eggsy follows the order and Merlin helps him guide his legs around the corners of the ottoman. 

"Try to get as comfortable as you can before I tie you down. You'll be in this position for quite a while." 

Eggsy scoots a little closer to the edge of his seat before he lies back down. He plants his feet on the ground, shimmying a little in the position before giving a little nod. 

“Very good. I will tie your feet to the ottoman and your wrists to your ankles. If anything pinches, if you feel any numbness, tell us right away, please. Don’t mistake bravery for endurance. Am I clear?” Merlin runs his hands up Eggsy’s thighs. 

“Yes, Master.”

Eggsy feels Merlin wrap a length of rope around first one ankle then the other, making sure his skin is covered by his sock. He’s tied down securely but his bindings still have enough give so they won't cut off his circulation. Same goes for his wrists. First, Merlin ties a cuff around them, then fastens them to his ankles. 

“Try them, please,” Merlin says when he’s done. “Is anything too tight?”

Eggsy triest to pull his hands up but won’t move more than a few inches in each direction. His feet are allowed to move even less. “No, it feels good.”

“Good. Now try to relax. We won’t be doing anything yet so just relax, breath.”

Eggsy gives another little nod. He can feel Merlin shift away from him, hears the little squeaky noise of the sofa as he sits down. 

“He’s quite beautiful just like this, isn’t he?” he hears Harry says and a little chill rolls down his neck. 

“Very much so. And he’ll be even more beautiful when we’re done with him.”

If Eggsy could have rolled his eyes he would have. He wants to say something, wants to tell him that just by talking like that about him, they are positively killing him, but he refrains, trying to follow Merlin’s order of just taking one even breath after the other, inhaling deep into his stomach, letting the air out through his mouth. He knows what this is, has done this sort of relaxation technique dozens of times during his training and after. It’s almost a meditation but not quite. 

He doesn't know how much time passed until he hears the two men shifting about him, the rustling of their clothes and a very distinct pop in Harry's knee giving him away. 

It's the only warning he gets before their hands are on him. He recognizes Merlin’s on his legs stroking up his calves while Harry's caress his shoulders and arms. They start to move all over him, his upper body, his legs, his stomach. There is not an inch of skin on him that they don't touch except for his nipples and his cock, those they skim just so. Their movements are oddly synchronized, moving at the same pace over his body and yet he's never able to predict where they're going to touch him next. He's perfectly afloat on their rhythm and the anticipation that comes with it. 

He can feel the heat in his cheek, sweat beading along his hairline, and his cock is straining to be touched, the arousal from before rekindled again.

“Please,” Eggsy hears himself whimper, tugging against his restraints. 

“What you want, Eggsy?” Merlin asks. 

“Touch me, please.”

Merlin huffs a little chuckle. “I thought we were.”

“You're an awful tease,” Harry says, and then his fingers tweak Eggsy's nipples hard, twisting them in opposite directions. 

Eggsy hisses at the sudden change of sensation and he shivers when Harry pulls his hands back entirely, then goes for it again, repeating the motion over and over against until Eggsy's nipples start to feel a bit raw. 

“Is that what you wanted?” Harry asks and Eggsy can literally hear the smirk on his face.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Do you want to be touched some more?” Merlin’s hands run up Eggsy's legs against, zeroing in his cock. 

“Yes, please.” Eggsy bucks against the rope when Merlin’s fingers close around the base of his shaft, pressing down. 

Ever so slowly, the vice of Merlin's hand moves up Eggsy's cock, the pressure lifting just as he reaches the crown. Merlin repeats that motion a few times, and he feels like he's stretching Eggsy's prick a good inch or so. When he pulls his hands off again, he leaves Eggsy writhing against his restraints. 

"You're so beautifully responsive. It's a true pleasure seeing you like this." Again, Merlin's hands move over the top of his thighs and along his hip bones. 

Eggsy tries to labor his breath before he speaks. All that comes out is a somewhat squeaky “Please…”

Merlin’s fingers are on him again. Just his fingers. Just his fingertips from the feel of it. Circling around the very tip of his cock, a quintuple sensation. Nails grazing the sensitive skin just so. They move down over the head to the crown, lift away, then repeat the motion again. 

Eggys loses track of how many times Merlin does this. Every now and then he’s jolted out of the almost dreamlike trance he’s in by Harry’s fingers tweaking his nipples and only for a split second his mind is taken off his cock, off the need to get more friction or even release.

Merlin's hands disappear again, then something cool trickles down his shaft, making Eggsy hiss with the entirely different sensation. With a few experted twists of his palm and fingers, Merlin coats his cock with what is either lube or some massage oil, probably the latter giving the light fragrance that starts to waft to Eggsy's nose with each of Merlin's strokes. 

"How are you feeling, Eggsy?" Merlin asks, continuing his ministrations unperturbed. 

Eggsy only makes a garbled sound in the affirmative. 

"Use your words, dear boy," Harry says, almost chiding but not quite. 

Eggsy has to concentrate, has to dig past all the arousal that's flooding his brain and body to gather some sort of coherence. 

"Good," he stammers lamely. "Feelin' good." 

"Are you close?" Merlin presses on, speeding up his strokes by a fraction. 

"Yes, Master." 

"Do you want to come?" 

"Yes." 

"You won't. Not yet. You don't have to ask for permission but you'll tell me when you're about to come. Do you understand?" 

Eggsy licks his lips. "Yes, Master." 

"I know you can do this, Eggsy. If it gets too much, don't be afraid to use your safeword."

"I will." 

There's more oil trickled on Eggsy's cock, the feeling of Merlin's hands slick and smooth. Harry dips his hands into the oil as well, spreading it up Eggsy's chest, fingers playing lightly over his nipples. 

"I will take you as close as we can now. You will not come. You will want to but you won't."

Somehow Eggsy's body follows the order, obeying Merlin's words better than his mind could have done. He's scraping along the edge of his orgasm but he doesn't tip over, just skirts along that height until Merlin pulls his hands away. 

Eggsy loses track of how many times Merlin does this. It might just be once more, it might be five times. He's so close that he never really comes down when Merlin lets him go. 

Merlin's fingers are light on him as if he doesn't really have the intention to let him come. He's alternating his hands now, never quite losing contact, letting Eggsy’s cock slide along his palm rather than stroking him. 

"Close… I'm gonna…," Eggsy barely manages. 

"Don't come. Hold on for us. You can do it." That's Harry's voice next to him, strong hands still caressing his chest. 

"I… I try…."

"We know you do. And you're doing perfectly, my boy."

Eggsy floats on the sensation, on the high strung arousal, his cock painfully hard, his balls drawn tight. He's ready - so ready - to let go and just come but he knows he has to be good, has to hold back. 

"Ple… please… please let me…," he hears himself beg as if his tongue is wrapped in cotton wool. 

Merlin keeps stroking him, stroking and stroking, and Eggsy feels tears burn in his eyes that get soaked up by the tie around his head. 

"I need… please… please…" 

More strokes, slick and in rapid succession. 

"Come now." 

And Merlin's hands are gone. 

Eggsy comes. He comes hard with a scream that breaks his voice. He feels the thick spurts of come hit his belly and chest, feels the pulse in his cock and balls. 

But there is no satisfaction. Absolutely none. 

He comes and it hurts. It just hurts but it takes none of the edge off. In fact, the more he comes without Merlin or Harry stroking it out of him the more aroused he gets. 

“Oh my god, please… pleasepleaseplease,” he whines, hips bucking up and off the cushion, trying to get any friction whatsoever but there is none. If he wasn't for Harry's fingers playing lazily with his nipples, he'd think he was alone.

“Please what, Eggsy?” Merlin asks, the slightest hint of amusement in his voice. 

“Touch me,” he sobs. “Please touch me.”

Merlin does touch him then but only places his hands on his thigh, kneading the twitching muscles there. “You're doing so beautifully, Eggsy. Just let it happen.”

Eggsy struggles against the rope mostly out of spite. He knows he won't get out of the restraints but he won't just lay about, letting Merlin torture him like that. That he's full on crying into the silk tie now is pathetic enough. 

He comes down from his height only slowly, the breath hitching in his throat. He's still painfully hard, feeling every heartbeat throb in his shaft. The sensation is so intense that it feels like every single one of his fibres is pulled right and his two Master are playing on them like guitar strings. 

Eggsy screams when Merlin touches him again. Another thick spurt of come erupts from his cock and it burns as if he's passing lava. 

Fluttering fingers dance over his length before circling around the head of his cock, pressing down. Then the quick strokes start again, flying from the base of his pick to the tip over and over again. Every now and then Merlin pauses this torturous pace to run the pad of one finger over his slit, teasing the tip of Eggsy's cock with the lightest of touches. 

Eggsy is perfectly delirious with the white hot pain that is everything below his navel, a heat that starts to spread up his body, making him sweat and moan and whimper. 

“Stop, please….,” he begs. Or at least he thinks he does because he can't really hear his own voice right now. 

“You wanted to be touched, Eggsy. You get what you asked for.” Merlin sounds entirely too smug. 

“Hurts… it hurts…”

“I know. If you could see yourself now… Your cock's so red, the tip so swollen… I'd love to put my mouth on you,” Merlin drawls.

“No… nonono…,” Eggsy shakes his head, basically thrashing from left to right. “Please, don't.”

“If you can't take it anymore, all you need to say is your safeword. I will go on until you do.” 

Eggsy grits his teeth, his back arching off the cushion as Merlin continues to stoke his overly sensitive cock, driving him mad with the desire to come and the need for him to stop. He can't say for how long he can stand this torture until he finally gives up.

“Brogues… Brogues… Stop. Please, stop. No more.”

Immediately, all hands are off him, leaving him heaving sobs and shaky breathes. 

“Tha… thank you,” he barely manages, collapsing into a heap of sweat and tears. “Fuck, it hurts….. hurts so bad.”

“We know, Eggsy. We know. You did so amazingly well. We're so proud of you.” The smallest touch of Harry's fingers to his forehead is enough to make Eggsy whimper again. 

“I'm going to untie you now. Please don't try to move until I tell you to,” Merlin says, placing his hand on Eggsy's tied ankle.

Eggsy's wrists come free first and even if he had any intention of moving his arms, they don't respond to his will anyway right now. After that, Merlin unravels the ties around his ankles, gentle massaging his calves as he goes. He does the same for Eggsy's forearms when he carefully lifts and crosses them over Eggsy's stomach. 

“Harry's going to help you sit up now. Go slow. We don't want to you to get dizzy.” 

Harry slips one arm underneath Eggsy's head, gently lifting him into an upright position. He sits down behind Eggsy, letting him lean against him.

“Do you want me to take off the blindfold?” Merlin asks then. 

Eggsy shakes his head even though he can't really say why. All he knows that he can't quite face them yet so the forced darkness is welcome. 

“Very well. How are you feeling, Eggsy?”

“Sore,” he replies truthfully.

There's a smile in Merlin’s voice. “I can imagine. We should probably get you cleaned up and into bed.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Harry…” 

Even with the blindfold on, Eggsy can tell there's an unspoken exchange between them, looks behind trades and Harry behind him nods. Next thing he knows is that he's being swooped up into Merlin’s arms who easily carries him upstairs. 

It probably should be awkward or even embarrassing but Eggsy is too strung out to really care. So he doesn't protest and just snuggles against his Master's chest. He can tell that Harry walks past them and up the stairs to prepare the bath or turn down the bed. By the time they reach the landing on the first floor, Eggsy is already half asleep, a limp heap in Merin's arms.

“Maybe we can forgo the bath for now,” he hears Merlin say as he sets him down on the bed.

“Of course. A washcloth will do, then.”

There's more movement about him, probably Harry going back to the bathroom to turn off the water. Merlin sits down next to him, the mattress dipping under his weight. 

“I'd like to take off the blindfold now. You can keep your eyes closed if you like but we need to get you cleaned up.”

Eggsy nods weakly. “Yes, Master.”

“No more of that. Not tonight.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

Slowly, Merlin pulls the tie from his eyes but Eggsy does leave his eyes closed. He can tell that they haven't switched the light on in the bedroom and he's thankful for it. He's aware and asleep at the same time, waking up from a dream while slipping into the next one while he's having one hell of a hangover. 

Harry knees down in front of him, he knows that by the touch of Harry's hand on his knee, his breath a gentle chill on Eggsy's sweaty skin. 

“I'll clean your face first, darling. If it gets too much, please tell me.”

A soft washcloth, warm and damp, slides over Eggsy's forehead, his cheeks, his neck. Then it moves lower to his chest, his sore nipples. Harry cleans the dried come off his stomach and Eggsy wants to thank him on his knees that he doesn't touch his cock. In fact, right now he feels like he never wants to touch his prick again. When he's done, Harry removes Eggsy's socks, smooth fingers tracing the arches of his feet, the curve of his ankles.

“Let's get you into bed, then.”

Eggsy lets himself be maneuvered onto the mattress, the blanket being pulled up to his stomach. The fabric chafes over his cock and he almost cries out. Then the bed shifts as Harry climbs in next to him, thankfully stark naked.

“If it's all the same, I'd like to take that bath,” Merlin says somewhere above. 

“By all means, enjoy,” Harry replies.

“Come back, please.” Finally, Eggsy opens his eyes, bleary gaze first on Harry next to him, then on Merlin. “Can you stay in our bed tonight?”

There's a silent exchange between the two men before Merlin finally nods. “If you wish.”

“You need to hold me. Both of you.”

“It'll be our pleasure.” Gently, Harry pulls Eggsy against his side, trying to touch him as little as possible. 

“Very much so.” Merlin nods before he begins to strip out of his clothes, his cock hangs half hard between his legs. “I will be right with you.”

When he's gone, Eggsy snuggles closer to Harry, draping one arm over his chest. He does his best to not have his cock rub against Harry's thigh. 

“What just happened?” Eggsy asks, his lips brushing against Harry's chest as he speaks. 

“Something quite wonderful, my darling. I'm tempted to say you've never been more beautiful than you've been tonight. Giving yourself over like that… that's something very precious.”

“It was… intense.”

“It was meant to be. That was very much our intention.”

Eggsy tries to lift his head to look up he can't get his body to respond. “You planned this while I was gone”?

“We did. Merlin wasn't sure if he could do this to you but I assured him you'd respond quite well to it.”

“Perverts.”

“Yes, we are. Did you enjoy it?”

Eggsy doesn't respond for a moment, trying to make sense of all the sensations he's just experienced. “I wasn't supposed to, was I?”

“Not in the strictest sense, no.”

“I… I think I've think I've never so… aroused before. Not even when you didn't let me come for two weeks. This was… I came and I didn't , you know.”

“That's why it's called a ruined orgasm. You are taken over the edge but without the proper satisfaction. It leaves you in even more need than before,” Harry explains. 

“Have you ever done it?”

“I did. Four times.”

Eggsy expels a breath. “Four times?”

“In a row. I was coming dry by the end of it. Which is even worse than what he did to you today.”

“You loved it.” Merlin returns from the bathroom, toweling off as he saunters into the bedroom. “You begged me for more.”

“Yes, I did. And you gladly gave it.”

“Are you still sure you want me here, Eggsy?” Merlin asks, ignoring Harry's comment. 

“I am.” Eggsy turns halfway to pull the blanket back. “I don't want us to be alone tonight.”

Harry tightens his grip on him then, kissing the top of his head. “Look at you, my boy. Taking care of us after all we've done to you today.”

“Our boy is quite special indeed. You were truly beautiful, Eggsy. Thank you.” Merlin kisses the back of his neck when he snuggles up to Harry again. 

“Thank you, Master.”

“I told you, none of that now.”

“I know we're done but…. I want to. I think I need to. Is that alright?”

“Anything you like, my darling,” Harry and Merlin nods his agreement.

“I need you close, please. Both of you.”

Harry tugs him closer and Merlin moves against him, letting him feel the full length of his body. He drapes his arm over Eggsy's hip, almost touching Harry as well. 

Cocooned like that, he soon starts to drift into that nice state of half-slumber he rarely gets to indulge in. He feels Merin's breath in the back of his neck, Harry's brushing through the hair in his forehead. He can almost hear Harry's heartbeat, he's so close.

There's a burn in the back of his eyes that has nothing to do with the fatigue of the rest of his body. Eggsy almost flinches when a sob breaks from his lips, rocking through his entire body. Before he knows exactly what is happening, tears run down his cheeks and he buries his nose into the Harry's chest. Harry's arms tighten around him and Merlin also seems to shift closer to him, pressing against his backside. 

“We got you, my boy. We're here. You can let go,” Harry whispers, soothing the back of his fingers along Eggsy's jawline. “You've been amazing today. So wonderfully generous to give us what you gave, to let us have you like that. We're so proud of you, my darling.”

Eggsy cries even harder at the words, sobs shaking him and he can barely take a breath without having it hitch in his throat. He's so tired, exhausted really, both mentally and physically. His body aches with a subtle need, his erection still isn't fully gone, but he doesn't feel like perusing it for a long while now. 

He feels small somehow, not weak but… small. All he wants is to be held and hear more of those words, telling him he did good. He knows Harry and Merlin are indulging him, whispering all those sweet nothings into his ears they know he wants and needs to hear even if he's not really listening anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Slow hands wake him up again and somewhere in the back of his sleepy mind Eggsy makes a mental note to need to get used to that. He doesn't open his eyes yet and tries to cling to his slumber as much as he can but it's virtually impossible.

There's a hand that teases along his collarbone. Another that traces the line of hair down from his navel and back up again. Somehow there's a third hand gently caressing his side the way it almost tickles; but just almost. Eggsy mewls when a fourth hand, or the fingers of the fourth hand carefully tweak his nipple to fully pull him from his sleep. His cock wakes before him, slowly filling, trapped somewhere before his own and another body, he can't tell which.

“What are you doing?” he mumbles, still a little incoherently. 

“Rewarding you for last night,” Harry says, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Why?”

“Because you deserve it.” That's Merlin somewhere down south, pulling the comforter away. “Just relax and let us take care of you.” 

“I only did what you asked of me.” Why Eggsy is trying to detract the men's actions he can't say himself. He has given himself to them the night before, and getting a reward for what he has readily given feels a little odd. 

“You did so well. Better than both of us could have hoped for. You have no idea how grateful we are for the trust you place in us. So let us show you, my love.” Harry kisses him again, on the mouth this time, gently suckling on his bottom lip. 

“Yeah, alright,” Eggsy replies, a little out of breath. 

Eggsy still doesn't open his eyes. He lets Harry kiss his way down his throat, his collarbone, his chest. Once again he begins to gently tease his nipples with his tongue, flicking at the hard bud before he sucks it into his mouth. One day, Eggsy is sure of it, he will make him come just by playing with his nipples. There is something to those little touches, the carefully bites, that drive him absolutely insane. 

The throb in his cock gets even worse but he feels Merlin's mouth on him, too. He dips his tongue into Eggsy's navel, then wanders down toward his hip bone . He carefully averts Eggsy's cock as he moves past the shaft and down his thigh. 

“Will you let Merlin take you in his mouth, Eggsy?” Harry asks against his skin. 

Eggsy's eyes snap open and he looks between the two men who seem to be totally oblivious to what Harry has just asked. “I… would you?”

“I'd love to,” Merlin says, pressing a kiss to the inside of Eggsy's thigh. “I want to make you come.”

Eggsy swallows and tries not to come just then. “For… for real this time?”

“Yes, for real,” Merlin confirms, looking very sincere for something like that. 

A fully body shiver runs through Eggsy and he moans in anticipation. “Yes, please.”

“Full sentences, my boy. Tell us what you want,” Harry chides, biting down on Eggsy's nipple with blunt teeth. 

Eggsy licks his lips. “Please suck my cock, Master.”

Of course, Merlin doesn't just do that. Instead he peppers Eggsy's skin with more kisses, light and fleeting, slowly zeroing on Eggsy's cock. He gentle pushes at Eggsy's thighs, spreading them to settle down between them. Then he works his way up again until he finally reaches Eggsy's pelvic bone. He still hasn't touched Eggsy's cock yet. 

“There’s no need to be cruel with all your teasing, Merlin,” Harry playfully reprimands him.

Merlin throws him a glance that’s a third of a pout, the rest is a smug smirk. "But he’s so hard again, so needy… I'm sure he won't last long so let me just look at him for a moment.”

When Merlin’s lips first touch the very tip of his cock, Eggsy lets out a little yelp, his back arching off the bed. Harry can barely hold him down but he finally manages to wrap an arm around Eggsy. 

“Just look at you, Eggsy. Is that all is takes? Are you really so desperate?” Harry drawls into his ear.

Eggsy nods. “Yes, Sir. I need to…”

Ever so gently, Merlin wraps his lip around the crown of Eggsy's cock, sucking him into his mouth without the use of his hands. Eggsy watches in slack jawed fascination how he takes him in entirely until the tip of his cock hits the back of Merin's throat.

“Oh my god,” he breaths, burying his face against Harry's shoulder. After last night's teasing and denial, after coming without release, he's still so sensitive that he might really just come from that first touch. Merlin feels incredibly hot and tight around him, a velvety wetness that engulfs him fully while Harry lazily plays with Eggsy's nipples. “Fuck, Harry….”

“Just give into him, my darling. Let him take you. Don't hold back,” Harry urges him on and Merin's hums his agreement, sending a low vibration through Eggsy's hard shaft.

“I won't last…. It's too much.”

“I know, my darling. Come when you need to.”

Slowly, Merlin begins to suck him. No, it's not even that. He pulls back off Eggsy's cock, leaving only the tip in his mouth before he going back down again. He repeats that motion a few times, going deeper and deeper each time, burying his nose against Eggsy's public bone. Once he has him fully down his throat again, Merlin’s swallows, making Eggsy whimper.

“Do that again and I'll come.” Eggsy could swear Merlin shoots him a little devilish glance up his body, lips wrapped tightly around the base of his cock.

“Just let go, my love. No denial, no need to ask for permission. Just come for us.”

Harry's words wash over him, carrying him while Merlin continues his deliberate torture of sucking, swallowing, licking him into sweet oblivion. He's so close, so desperate to come, the orgasm bubbling just underneath the surface but there is something missing, something holding him back.

“Please… oh please, Harry… fuck, I'm gonna… please let me…,” he rambles, bucking up into Merlin's admittedly quite eager mouth.

Harry brushes his hand through the hair in his forehead, tilting his head back to look him in the face. “Do you need to be told, darling? Do you need us to allow you to come?”

Eggsy bites his bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood. He could come without permission, he could just let his body be claimed by the pending high that is just there at his fingertips but he can't let himself go.

“Yes, Sir,” he almost sobs, clutching at Harry's arm, at his thigh. “Please…”

Harry kisses his temple way too tenderly to fit the situation but it's enough to make Eggsy whimper is utter desperation. “Come now, my boy. Come for us.”

Merlin swallows when Eggsy starts to come, holding him down so just has to ride out his orgasm without being able to thrust up into Merlin's mouth. 

A litany of curses and moans and whimpers rolls off Eggsy's tongue in a run-on sentence as he empties himself, finally getting the proper release he's been yearning for since last night.

Harry above him drawls sweet nothings into his ear, coaxing even more from just by the power of his words. He tells him what a good boy he is for them, how proud he is, how beautiful and eager Eggsy is for them and each word makes Eggsy come a bit more until he's utterly spent and slumps back into the cushions. 

One last time, Merlin swallows around him, moaning around Eggsy's cock before he finally pulls off him with a wet, slurping sound. He licks his lips, purely for show, and places a chaste kiss to the tip of Eggsy's prick. 

“Thank you, Eggsy. That was quite…”

“Spectacular,” Eggsy finishes for him.

“That is was, yes. I'm tempted to say we should deny you more often if it makes your orgasm that much more intense.” Merlin climbs back up his body and leans over him to kiss Harry, sloppy and with a lot of tongue. 

“No no no no,” Eggsy protests. “That ruined orgasm thing… that's downright cruel, is what it is.”

“That's what makes it so much fun.” Now Eggsy gets a long kiss and a good taste of himself. “Shall I see to breakfast then?”

“Yes, please,” Harry and Eggsy say unison and Merlin rolls his eyes.

He peels himself out of bed, standing stark naked over them, his cock in its ever permanent state of half-hardness. “There really is no need to get cute.”

 

*

Harry draws a bath for Eggsy who is almost asleep again when Harry comes back to the bedroom. He moans in protest as Harry tries to get him into an upright position but he’s shushed by a long kiss. 

“We need to get you cleaned up, my boy. No gentleman should be this filthy for breakfast.” Harry drags him to his feet.

“I don’t think any of what we’ve been doing for the two days is very… gentlemanly,” Eggsy drawls sleepily, letting himself be guided to the bathroom. 

“Most certainly not, no. Doesn’t mean we should forget about personal hygiene, though.” Harry presses a kiss to his temple. “Besides, you’ve been wearing that plug for longer than you should have.”

As if he’s just being reminded of it, Eggsy’s muscles clench around the plug in his arse, letting him feel the object pressing against his inner walls just shy of his prostate in this position. “I could get used to this, to be honest.” He wriggles his arse at Harry who gives him a little slap.

“Shame you can’t be wearing one every day.” With gentle pressure to the small of his back, he makes Eggsy bend over the edge of the tub, arching his back. “Let me have it, love. Push out for me.” He circles the base of the plug and gently tugs on it until Eggsy’s body finally lets go.

“Mmmh fuck.. Kinda hurts.” A full body shiver runs through Eggsy and his knees buckle. 

“I know, darling. I would suggest to rub it all better but that might defeat the purpose of this bath, now would it?”

Eggsy snorts a little laugh before he climbs into the tub, the water having cooled down to a more comfortable temperature. “You, Harry Hart, are a ridiculous man.” He groans as he settles down. “Good thing I’m absolutely crazy in love with you.”

“That is indeed a good thing.” Harry leans over him for another kiss. “Mind if I clean you up?”

“Not at all.” Eggsy leans back against the tub as Harry begins to bathe him, running a washcloth over his face first, then down his chest and stomach, cleaning off sweat, come and spit. “I do mean that, you know?”

“What, my love?”

“That I love you.” Eggsy doesn’t know where that sincerity is coming from all of a sudden but he feels like he needs to say it. 

“And I love you, Eggsy.” Harry smooths the washcloth over the trail of hair running down from Eggsy's navel. “I sense there is something else you want to say.”

“No need to make it sound so dramatic, really. I just… I'm really enjoying this, evil non-orgasm and all.”

“I'm glad to hear that, darling. It's been quite special, I must admit. I haven't done anything like this in quite some time myself. Probably not since… Havana, I would say.” Harry smiles more to himself than to Eggsy. “Way to make myself feel old.”

Eggsy takes a hold of Harry's hand and brings it up to his lips to kiss along his knuckles. “It's more than just sex and all that. It's… it's about us, really. I like what we have, you and me and Merlin.” He pauses for a moment. “I… I know I once asked what…all of this was, what we were but… I don't think I need that kind of definition anymore. I just… I know now. Whatever it is… I'm part of it. I belong. And that's… that's special, you know."

"That it is. Because you are special."

Eggsy lowers his gaze, blushing. "I'm just me, really."

"Exactly. You might not realize it yet but all this coming together… That's you. I may have initiated it back then but your response to it has shaped everything that we do." 

"Harry…"

"It's been years since Merlin has taken off that cage for me." It's a simple statement the way Harry says it but it implicates so much more. 

Eggsy shrugs. "I just… like what… how you make me feel. Both of you. Being good for you, pleasing you… it's not about getting fucked - although that is really nice, mind you - it's… it makes me feel good. About myself. I can't really explain it." 

"I understand. I've been in your position, too, remember? Even if I rarely engage in it now," Harry says, smoothing Eggsy's hair back. 

"I know. I just felt that… I needed to say it. This trip has been… it's been the best, really. And I… 24/7 is really not me and it can't work with the job either but… If we could have more of this, I wouldn't mind it."

Harry leans in for a kiss, tonguing deep into Eggsy’s mouth as if to renew his claim on him. "It'd be a pleasure, Eggsy."

"Thanks." 

"I told you, the need for gratitude is all mine. Or ours, really. The way you've put up with the two perverts that we are… It's more than we could ever ask for." 

Eggsy’s mouth twitches into a cheeky smile. "All I want is to see how Merlin fucks you, to be honest. Been thinking about that ever since we got here."

Harry matches his expression, then leans in for another kiss. "Be careful what you wish for, my boy." 

He takes his time cleaning Eggsy after that, carefully soaping up his cock and balls and further down between his legs. Eggsy hisses when the washcloth brushes over his sensitive sphincter and his prick twitches in response but Harry doesn't follow up on it. He just continues to wash Eggsy almost literally from head to toe, leaving him clean and strangely sated. 

Helping him out of the tub, Harry dries Eggsy off and wraps him into his bathrobe. He doesn't fasten the belt very tightly, smugly admiring his handiwork when he can see Eggsy's thigh and even a bit more peak out whenever Eggsy moves. 

“You really are a pervert, aren't you?” Eggsy catches Harry giving him a onceover that's almost a leer.

“Yes, I am. But you can't blame me when you're just absolutely beautiful.”

Eggsy swats him on the arm. “Stop it or I might even believe you.”

“I will only stop because I'm quite literally starving. Why don't you go on down, see if you can help Merlin with breakfast and I'll be right with you?” Harry returns the swat but aims for Eggsy arse instead.

Eggsy gives him his best shit-eating grin. “Yes, Sir. Will do, Sir.” 

 

*

They do pretty much nothing for most for the day. 

They have breakfast with Eggsy actually sitting at the table with them, the conversation light and on no particular topic. Harry offers to do the dishes and refuses to accept any help so Eggsy and Merlin retreat to the living room. 

With the fire stoked and its comfortable warmth engulfing them, Merlin picks up his tablet again, this time to read the papers he has subscribed to instead of researching even more intricate ways to tie Eggsy into a neat little knot. Every now and then, he'll read something to Eggsy who curls up next to him, his robe artfully covering most of his body.

Harry makes them tea and settles down with them, pulling Eggsy's feet into his lap while he goes through the hardcopy paper he's brought. Merlin makes a few comments about how very old school Harry is in regard to his news consumption but loses that argument when Harry points out that he - unlike Merlin - can use his paper to spank someone if necessary.

They watch some television but nothing seems to hold their interest for long. If anything, it inspires Harry and Merlin to share stories of their past missions; some botched military coup in South America where Harry almost lost a hand; Kingsman's attempt to infiltrate the IRA; Merlin's one and so far only honeypot mission that had left him with a rash and Harry laughing tears at his dismay.

Eggsy catches himself looking between them and smiling rather dopely as they recall their stories. He's heard some of them before but he never gets tired of it. It's something small, really, but sometimes that makes the crazy life they lead somehow more real, more normal. It's stories from work like any other partner would tell only that their stories contain guns and surveillance and fancy gadgets.

At some point Eggsy moves to the opposite sofa to be closer to the fire. Just for the fun of it - he has learned something about teasing over the course of the getaway - he makes sure his robe falls open the right way, exposing his leg and part of his hip just so. He takes pride in having both men leer at him before returning to their conversation. 

That's how he wakes up a few hours later. The sun is already low on the horizon, bathing the living room in a pale golden light. 

"Look who has decided to join us again," Merlin comments when Eggsy struggles into a sitting position. 

"To be fair, we did wear him out quite a bit," Harry replies. 

Through sleep-clouded eyes Eggsy sees Merlin smirk at him. "That's why he'll be sitting this one out, won't he?" 

Suddenly, Eggsy is very wide awake. And so is his cock. "Are you going to…. "

Merlin shrugs in annoyingly perfect nonchalance. "I told you I would. I'm a man of word. Unless you don't want…" 

"No, no, please…. I…”

“Again I ask,” Harry interrupts, “don’t I get a say in this?”

“No,” Merlin and Eggsy say in unison and Eggsy sniggers. He sobers quickly when he notices Merlin’s darkened eyes roaming over Harry. 

“Harry, why don’t you sit down on the cushion.” Merlin motions for the plush coffee table. “Right in front of me.”

Harry has his gaze fixed on Merlin for a long moment before he reluctantly changes positions, sitting down on the cushion Eggsy has been tied to the night before.

“Eggsy, will you please get me the rope that’s still in my bag?” Merlin orders and Eggsy scrambles to fulfil his wish. “Thank you. Now help Harry get out of his jumper and shirt, then kneel by my side, please.”

“What are going to do?” Harry inquires but doesn’t receive an answer. Instead he pliantly lets Eggsy strips him from his clothes. A quirk of his brow makes Eggsy fold them neatly onto the sofa before getting into the desired position.

Merlin leans forward and gently runs his fingertips over Harry’s chest, skirting along his nipples without touching them. “How long has it been, Harry?”

Harry mulls over the answer for a moment. “Four years, probably. Maybe a bit more.”

“Do you remember the occasion?”

“I had returned from Moscow.”

“You almost died in Moscow, Harry,” Merlin corrects him. “They had an assassin on you who almost got you. Missed you by a hair’s breadth.”

“Because you warned me. You saved me.”

“I was merely not in the mood to do all the paperwork.”

Harry shoots him a smug smile. “That’s also why you had me across your desk right after I returned. Because of the paperwork.”

“Indeed. It was quite good, though.”

"Was that…," Eggsy clears his throat. "I mean… may I ask a question?" 

"Of course," Merlin replies. 

"Was that the last time you… you've been with someone, Master?" Heat burns in his cheeks and Eggsy can't quite look Merlin in the face. 

"It was, yes. It's probably the longest we've gone, wouldn't you say, Harry?" 

"I believe so. Before that, we were more… active. Shame we broke our streak there." 

Merlin smiles at them both, warm and genuine. "I'm sure both of you share a lot of… activities to tide you over." He straightens in his seat and something changes along with his posture, like there's a dark cloak falling around him. "Now… I'm going to tie a harness on you, Harry. As always, if it hurts, pinches, or if you feel numbness, tell me immediately. Is that clear?" 

"Yes, Sir." 

There is something about Harry saying those words that gets to Eggsy, that makes his head spin and his cock ache. They are simple words but Eggsy knows the implications, the weight of them first hand. 

"Eggsy, the rope, please." 

Fascinated, Eggsy watches how Merlin wraps the lengths of soft rope around Harry's chest, the dark color a stark contrast to Harry's skin. He brings the rope around his back a few times, winding it through loops he creates and over Harry's shoulders to bring across his front. When he's done with the basic harness, Merlin wraps the excess rope around the knots in the back, creating a handle for him to hold on to. 

“Stand up, please.” Merlin pulls Harry to his feet and turns him around to him. “You look quite beautiful like that.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Harry straightens up, a proud little smile playing around his lips. 

“Now, unless you want me to I won't tie your hands. I want you properly on your hands and knees.” Merlin runs his hands down Harry's arms, letting his finger slide through Harry's palms.

“Then this'll do, Sir.” 

“Eggsy, would you please gather your toys and take them to your bedroom? Make sure to bring the rest of the rope as well,” Merlin instructs.

“Will do, Master.” Eggsy gets to his feet again and scrambles to retrieve the requested objects. From downstairs he takes the rope and the cockrings, his buttplugs are still upstairs. He follows Merlin who leads Harry by the harness up the stairs and into their bedroom.

“Harry, sit down on the bed for now while I take care of Eggsy.” Absently, Merlin gestures for Eggsy to stand at attention.

Eggsy places the toys on the foot of the bed then gets into the desired position, his shoulders pulled back, his feet apart. He doesn't turn when Merlin walks past him and over into his bedroom. Instead he looks at Harry who has his eyes turned down, gaze focused on some spot beyond his knees. His hands rest loosely in his lap, framing his obvious erection without touching himself.

“Are you nervous, Harry?” Eggsy isn't sure why he asks that, maybe to distract himself from what's going to happen.

“Not more than you, my love. I think we'll both quite enjoy it.” Harry smiles at him, a little detached but genuine.

Seeing Harry like this, as the submissive rather than the Dominant, is still weird but at the same time so very enticing. He and Merlin are different in the way they treat him, handle him, and yet somehow similar as well. There's a comforting clarity to the orders he receives, there is never the need to doubt or question them. 

Between the two of them, the dynamic is different. Eggsy can't quite put it into words but it feels different. There is something more raw to it, nothing harsh or aggressive even, just… raw. Intimate. It's as if Eggsy can feel the history between them when Merlin orders Harry about.

“You can take the robe off, Eggsy.” Merlin returns, carrying the chair from his room. He places it in the corner of the bedroom, just off to the side of the bed. 

Eggsy shrugs out of the garment, letting it pool around his feet, before he resumes the position again. 

“I told you I'd like you to watch,” Merlin continues. “And I'd rather you wouldn't touch yourself. Just… enjoy.”

“Will you tie me up again?”

“Would you like that?”

Eggsy swallows. “Yes, Master.”

“Good. I would also like for you to take the plug again. Would that be alright?” 

“Yes, please.”

Merlin holds out a hand, palm up. Inspection.

Eggsy turns around and leans forward, hands on his knees, back arched. He bends his knees a little, making sure he sticks his arse out the way both Harry and Merlin like best.

He hears how Merlin goes through his collection of toys, then goes for the lube, the telltale pop of the cap giving it away. He hisses when Merlin runs a cool and slicked up finger along his crack and goes straight toward his entrance.

“You'll take my finger first before you get the plug. I picked the black one,” Merlin states, slowly pushing his fingers past Eggsy's sphincter. 

“Mh, yes, please,” Eggsy mewls a little bit for show.

“You're opening up beautifully. So eager. Maybe Harry is right and I should have you instead.”

Eggsy knows Merlin is only teasing him but he still can't help the moan that's coming along with a myriad of mental images. “Please, Master.”

Merlin pulls his finger back and shortly after, the blunt end of the plug presses against his hole. It only takes a little bit of pressure from Merlin to slip it past the ring of muscles, sliding easilyn into place. Somewhere in the back of his mind Eggsy makes a mental note that they might need to look for a bigger one.

“Sit down now. Hands on the armrests, feet spread, please.”

Eggsy follows the order. His eyes flicker shut when he sits down on the plug, the very tip of it grazing his prostate whenever he moves. He gets into position and Merlin ties him to the chair. He makes sure that none of the rope bites into his skin, that the loops lay flat against and that the knots don't cinch when he tugs at his restraints.

“Too tight?” Merlin asks as he stands, admiring his handiwork.

“No. Feels good, Master.”

“Good. There is one more thing, though.”

With anticipation Eggsy watches how Merlin reaches for one more of his toys. The vibrating cock ring.

Merlin weighs the toy in his palm. “How come you have never used this? I’m sure you and Harry chose this for a reason.”

“No reason, really. Just haven’t gotten around to it yet, I suppose.” Eggsy shrugs, trying to ignore the tingling feeling in his crotch. 

“In that case, now is a good a time as any to give it a try, wouldn’t you think? Harry?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry replies dutifully. 

Merlin kneels down in front of Eggsy. Carefully, he works the ring down Eggsy’s hard shaft, placing the little vibrator on the underside where it rests against his balls. “Would you like me to switch it on now, Eggsy?”

Eggsy swallows. There is no right answer to that question. If he says no, Merlin might be disappointed in him or still turn it on all the same. If he says yes, he’ll put himself through the torment of being stimulated and not being able to do anything about it. He really can’t win this.

“Can you… go slow, please?” he asks instead and Merlin smiles at him as if he’s read his thoughts.

“Of course. We’ll try the lowest setting first, see how you like it.” 

Oh Eggsy likes it. Merlin pushes the button on the side of the vibrator and the devilish little thing buzzes to life, sending a shiver all the way from the bottom of his spine to the roots of his hair. 

“That’s… nice.” It comes out with a bit of a stutter.

“I can tell.” 

With his fingertip, Merlin scoops up a thick drop of precome from Eggsy’s slit, spreading it around the head. Then he rises and turns his attention back to Harry. He doesn’t say anything, just stands between Harry’s knees and looks down on him with a somewhat blank expression. 

Harry must understand the unspoken order, though, because he immediately reaches up to undo Merlin’s fly, freeing his semi-erect cock. 

Eggsy can’t help the shaky breath he draws in when Harry leans into to take Merlin into his mouth without preamble. Merlin’s hand goes into the back of Harry’s head, fisting into his hair, and pulls him ever so slightly closer until Harry’s nose is burying against the fabric of his pants. 

“Fucking Christ…,” Eggsy breaths at the sight.

“Like what you see, then?” Merlin asks, not looking at Eggsy.

“Yes. Yes, Master.”

“So do I. And I like what I feel, too.” Merlin cards his fingers through Harry’s softened locks. “You’re doing good, Harry. Been a long time, right?”

Harry hums in the affirmative, the sound obviously doing something to Merlin because he lets his head fall back, tongue darting out against his upper lip. 

“Can you go deeper, my love?” Without waiting for an answer, Merlin pushes forward, deeper down Harry’s throat until Harry gags just the tiniest bit. “There you are. Take me all in. Deep breaths through your nose, Harry. Nice and slow.”

Merlin doesn’t actually fuck Harry’s mouth. He just holds him there, a hand in the back of his head so he can’t pull back without making an effort. Eggsy knows Merlin would let him go should Harry need him to but there’s something about this, something strangely sensual, that it makes Eggsy’s cock twitch.

After a good minute, Eggsy has no sense of time whatsoever, Merlin pulls out of Harry’s mouth, fully hard now, leaving him gasping for air and with a little dopey grin on his face. 

“It’s been too long,” Harry comments, his voice carrying the faintest rasp. 

“That it has been. But you still remember the way I like it from you.” Merlin leans down to kiss him. There is a lot of tongue and Eggsy knows that’s for him. 

He’s torn out of his fascinated observation when Merlin steps up to him again. “I think we can increase the speed now, don’t you think?” He doesn’t wait for Eggsy’s answer but pushes the button on the vibrator twice, the toy buzzing at what feels like ten times the intensity.

Eggsy bites down on his bottom lip, trying to ignore the very delicious feeling that forms in the pit of his stomach. A glance down confirms that his cock is indeed bobbing happily up and down, precome dripping from the tip. 

“You know you mustn’t come, Eggsy,” Merlin says very close to his ear. “If you come without permission, I’d have to take it out on Harry. And I’d rather not.”

“Yes, Master. I… I won’t.”

“I know you won’t. You’re such a good boy for us. You can do this.”

Eggsy nods a jerky nod, hands clenching around the armrests of the chair. 

Merlin turns back to Harry again. “Undress, please. Then get on your hands and knees on the bed.”

Harry quickly sheds his trousers, pants and socks, assuming the position. From where he sits, Eggsy can see his hard cock hanging heavily between his thighs, his balls a deep shade of red. 

“Fuck, that’s…” he exclaims but immediately clamps his mouth shut. 

“What was that, Eggsy?”

“I… may I speak, Master?”

“Of course. Speak as freely as you like, Eggsy.”

Eggsy clears his throat. “I was just… you look beautiful, Harry.” He blushes at the words. So that’s how his brain works now. He can sit, bound to a chair with his arse stretched by a plug and his balls getting shaken and stirred by a vibrating cockring, but he can’t make a compliment without blushing.

“Thank you, my dear,” Harry says over his shoulder, barely able to look at Eggsy from his position. 

“He does, doesn’t he?” Merlin agrees, stepping up to Harry again. He runs his hands along his flanks and down over his hips until he finally clamps down on his arse. “Although you did lose weight. I had more to hold on to last time.”

“Not everyone ages as well as you, Sir,” Harry replies and Eggsy can hear the touch of amusement in his voice. 

“You’re right about that. Good thing I gave you that harness, then.” Merlin kneads the fleshy part of Harry’s arse, fingers digging into his cheeks to pull them apart. “How long has it been since you’ve been fucked?”

“A few days before Christmas. Eggsy had me on my back,” Harry reports.

“Good. For the both of you. One day I’d like to watch you when Eggsy takes you apart.”

“Gladly, Sir.”

Merlin spreads Harry open, exposing him before he leans down to sweep his tongue across Harry’s hole in a broad strokes. 

Eggsy and Harry both moan in unison; Eggsy because the mere sight of that almost makes him come and Harry because… well, because he’s getting his arse licked by Merlin and who wouldn’t moan at that. 

Merlin goes at it with gusto, diving between Harry’s cheeks, making the most debauched slurping sounds Eggsy has ever heard. He watches how with every lick Harry’s thighs start to quiver more; he knows that reaction from when he’s down there. He listens to the little mewls and moans from Harry and those are enough to drive him to the edge. On their own accord his hips rock forward, pushing the plug a little deeper up his arse and he groans in aroused frustration. 

“You like what you see, then?” Merlin asks, having pulled back for air. His chin glistens with spit. 

“Yes, Master. Very much. You’re… it’s hot as fuck.”

“And we’re only getting started,” Merlin drawls and then he goes back to licking and sucking on Harry’s arse who can’t hold himself on his hands any longer but has his face buried in the crook of his elbow now. 

“Please, Sir,” he moans, pushing back against Merlin’s face. 

“What do you want, Harry? Tell me.”

“I want your cock, Sir. I want you to fuck me in front of Eggsy.”

Eggsy is surprised at how strong Harry sounds given that Merlin has already licked him within an inch of incoherence. 

“I will, my love. You have to be patient.” Contradicting his own words, Merlin pushes a finger into Harry without warning. “I don’t want to hurt you so I’ll have to open you up properly.” 

“Yes, Sir.”

“That’s better. You still haven’t learned how to be more patient.” Merlin gives Harry a little slap on one cheek, not a proper spanking but still enough to leave a hint of redness. At the same time, he pushes a second finger in. “You might not deserve to be fucked after all.”

“Please, Sir. I’ll be good. I’ll be good.”

Merlin leans down over him to press a kiss to his back. “I know you will. Will you take another finger?”

“Yes, Sir.” Harry squats down a little, his knees a few inches further apart to open himself up. 

Merlin takes the lube from the bedside table and squirts a dollop onto Harry’s crack, making him wince as the cool gel slithers along his skin. Harry groans a deep guttural groan as Merlin pushes a third finger past his sphincter. “There you are… you’re opening up beautifully, Harry. You’ll feel so good on my cock.”

With deep thrusts, Merlin continue to fuck his fingers into Harry, drawing moan after moan from him. At the same time, he’s fisting his own erection with a tight grip around the base.

“Do you think you’re ready, Harry?” he asks after another endless minute or so. 

“Yes, Sir. I’m ready for you.”

“Very well then. Face Eggsy for me. Hands and knees.” Merlin pulls his fingers out, wiping his fingers on Harry’s arse cheek. While Harry shakily scrambles into position, Merlin strips out of his clothes, then turns to Eggsy. “I won’t mind it you were more vocal, Eggsy. I’d like to hear that you’re enjoying yourself and so would Harry.”

Truth is, Eggsy is rendered rather speechless by the display in front of him. It’s like watching the very best of porn happening right in front of him but with his two partners instead of some nameless cocks. So he just nods.

“We’ll turn this up even more now.” Merlin presses the button on the cockring a few more time and Eggsy’s entire body tenses as the vibrations increase so much more. “Are you getting close, Eggsy?”

“Yes, Master. I… not sure I can do this, to be honest,” he stammers, barely able to look at Merlin. 

“You can. And you will. You’ve been amazing this entire stay. You can do this, too.”

“I… I’ll try.”

“That’s our good boy.” Merlin leans into him, kisses him, and Eggsy could swear he can taste Harry on his tongue.

With a lithe grace, Merlin climbs onto the bed as well and positions himself behind Harry. He reaches for the handle he’s tied with the harness and pulls up onto his knees to press a sloppy kiss to his pulsepoint. “Are you in a good position so that Eggsy can see you properly?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And can you see yourself?” With a little nod Merlin draws both their attention to the mirrored closet.

“Yes, Sir.”

“You’ve always loved looking at yourself when I fucked you, slutty peacock that you are.”

“We do look good, Sir,” Harry say with one eye on the mirror, one eye on Eggsy who can hardly keep himself from writhing in his chair. 

Merlin lets go of the harness for now, letting Harry go on all fours again. Although Eggsy can’t see what’s happening now, he knows it all too well. Merlin spreads Harry open with one hand while with the other he guides his cock towards Harry’s hole. “Brace yourself, Harry. I will not stop until I’m all the way inside you.”

“I’m ready.”

Eggsy almost comes at the sight in front of him. Merlin pushes forward, slowly but surely, and Harry’s eyes roll back, his entire body shaking with the sensation. It’s so intimate and Eggsy wants to look away but he can’t. He needs to see Merlin’s eyes flicker shut when he feels Harry’s arse around him for the first time in four years. Eggsy knows how tight Harry is and can only barely imagine what that must be like, bottoming out inside him with one deep thrust. 

“Do you have him all in you, Harry?” Eggsy hears himself ask, gentle rocking back and forth on his chair because he’s a masochist like that. 

“Yes… yes, I do. Forgot how big he was,” Harry moans, trying to find a more balanced position. 

“You look gorgeous, Sir,” Eggsy remembers the proper address. “All flushed and… it’s like I can almost feel it, too.”

“You’d enjoy it, my love. Very much.” Harry smiles at him.

Again, Merlin takes a hold of the harness, shimmying his hips to push even deeper into Harry. “Eggsy, would you enjoy it if I was gentle with Harry or if I properly fucked him?”

Eggsy looks from Merlin to Harry, from his Master’s almost stern expressed to his Sir’s already blissfully distant eyes. “Fuck him like you’d fuck me, Master.”

He can’t say where that came from but it’s the most honest answer he can give. 

“As you wish.” Merlin all but leers at him with a mixture of pride and arousal before he focuses back on Harry. “You might want to hold on to the bed frame, Harry. And I needn't tell you that you'll say so when you're close.”

“I'm ready, Sir.” Harry nods, fingers closing around the wire bed frame. He arches his back the way he has taught Eggsy, Merlin helping him into the correct position by tugging on the harness.

The first thrust takes Harry by surprise and he's jolted forward, almost losing his balance. It's hard, a quick snap of Merlin's hips against his. 

“Is that how you'd like it, Eggsy?” Merlin asks him, his eyes not leaving Harry.

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy rolls his pelvis, feeling the plug deep inside him, hitting his prostate only barely. 

Merlin thrusts forward again, even more forceful this time. That's the rhythm he sets, harder and faster than Eggsy would have given him credit for. He rolls his hips in a smooth pace, driving into Harry over and over again who tries to hold on to the bedframe, his knuckles turning white.

With every push, a little moan escapes Harry and Eggsy catches himself falling into rhythm with it. He knows the plug is nothing in comparison to a cock but it's almost like he can feel Merlin inside him, rocking into him. 

“You feel amazing, Harry,” Merlin presses through grit teeth. “So tight. Taking me deep. Just like last time.” 

“Yes, Sir… it's… it's been too long. You… I'm getting close.”

“I can tell. But you can take more. You can take me harder.” Merlin looks over to Eggsy and it takes a lot of willpower for Eggsy to meet his gaze and not look at Harry. “Eggsy?”

“Can you do that, Harry?”

Harry nods, eyes flitting from Eggsy to his own reflection in the mirror. “Yes… for you, my love.”

If Merlin's pace had been hard before it's turning into a proper fuck now. He pulls Harry back against him at the same time as he fucks into him, the sound of flesh hitting flesh almost enough to make Eggsy shoot his load. The buzz of the cock ring mixes in with Harry's moans and the rush of Eggsy's blood in his ears. He's close, so very close and again without having properly touched his cock, but he knows he can't come. Not before Merlin has, not before Harry. 

The display in front of him makes him delirious with desire and the edge of his vision begins to blur a little. These past few days have pushed him, his body, his mind, but this… Thinking that it might be him instead of Harry, his arse getting pounded like that...that is something else now. 

“Do you want to come, Harry?” Merlin drawls, the grip on Harry’s harness tight. 

“Yes… yes, please.”

“Do you think I’m going to let you?”

Harry shakes his head. He has his eyes screwed shut now, obviously trying to hold on to his composure for dear life. He bites back a moan and maybe more when Merlin reaches around his hips to wrap his fingers around his cock. 

“I can feel how close you are,” Merlin murmurs straight into Harry’s ear. “It’s right there, isn’t it? So close.”

Harry can’t speak any longer. He can only nod and take what Merlin gives him. The deep thrusts, the urgent strokes. 

“Don’t come, Harry. Don’t…” There is something in Merlin’s voice that gives him away. He’s close himself, probably trying to convince himself to hold back more than Harry. Eggsy can only guess what it must be like, the first proper sex after four years and then fucking Harry's tight hole of all things. 

“Can’t… can’t… please, Sir, let me…,” Harry whimpers, pushing back against Merlin for more than he can handle. 

“Don’t… don’t… hold it…”

That’s when it happens. That’s when Merlin almost doubles over when the orgasm hits him as if it’s taking him by surprise. His hips jerk forward in a thrust that literally punches the air out of Harry’s lungs. He pulls Harry back against him more out of reflex than the actual need to be even deeper inside him. 

“Fuck, yes… yes, that’s… bloody hell…,” that’s all Merlin manages before Harry starts to spill over his hand.

“Sorry… I’m sorry,” Harry moans, reaching back in a ridiculous attempt to stop his cock from shooting spurt after spurt over Merlin’s fingers.

“Come, my love. Come now.”

It’s beautiful. No, it’s absolutely fucking gorgeous.

His own needs almost forgotten - and by almost he means he needs to come right now, please - Eggsy watches as Merlin picks up the pace again, fucking Harry and himself through their joined orgasm. 

They are a mess of grappling hands, trying to find a good grip on one another, of sticky skin soiled by come and sweat. It quite literally pours from Harry, coating Merlin’s fingers with every stroke. Merlin is still coming, too, his low grunts mixing in with the ridiculously wet sounds of his thrusts.

Eggsy has no idea how long he watches this, how much longer Merlin keeps pushing for more and Harry gladly takes and gives it. 

Finally, Merlin’s thrusts come to a stuttering halt and he lets go of Harry, trying to catch his breath. 

Harry pries his hands from the bed frame, flexing his fingers as he goes down on his elbows. As he arches his back even more, the shift of angle lets a shudder ripples through his body. “Thank you, Sir,” he breaths, barely audible. 

“Amazing.” Merlin doesn’t sound any stronger. “Truly amazing.” 

“Fuck meee,” Eggsy exclaims, almost equally out of breath. 

“Enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Merlin shoots him a wobbly smile. He puts his hands on Harry’s hips, massaging a point he knows Harry has chronic trouble with before he slowly pulling back. 

“Please...please stay,” Harry mewls, reaching back but it’s a futile attempt. 

“You’re not done yet, my darling.” With a groan and a wet, slurping sound Merlin pulls out of him, leaving a trail of come dribbling down Harry’s balls. “Can you get up?”

Harry doesn’t reply. He scrambles back on all fours again and follows Merlin’s beckoning to the edge of the bed. 

Merlin sways a little as he get back on his feet and he steadies himself against Harry who easily sinks to his knees by his side. Taking him by the harness, Merlin has Harry crawl the few steps over to where Eggsy is bound on his dubious throne.

“Seems like our Eggsy here has enjoyed the show quite a lot. Haven’t you, Eggsy?” Merlin leans down to him, his hand inching towards Eggsy’s cock but he doesn’t touch him. 

“Yes, Master. That was… bloody fucking gorgeous is what that was.” Eggsy bucks against his restraints and regrets it immediately when the plug brushes his prostate again. 

“Was it what you had in mind when you asked me to fuck Harry the way I would fuck you?”

“It was… even better,” Eggsy replies truthfully. “Except for.. you know, when you’d actually do it.”

“Always be careful what you wish for, Eggsy.” Merlin leans in for a kiss that tastes salty and debauched. “Do you want to come now?”

Eggsy licks his lips. “If you’d allow it.”

“Good answer.” Merlin reaches down and switches off the cock ring. The sudden lack of vibration has Eggsy slump forward in relief. Then Merlin works the ring off his cock. “Harry, why won’t you take care of your boy.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry nods eagerly, crawling forward to wrap his mouth around Eggsy’s angrily hard cock. He takes him all in in one go, a practiced move that never fails to amaze and arouse Eggsy. 

“Hm yes…… yes, Harry,” Eggsy urges him on as he bobs up and down over his prick. “Yeah, that’s it, babe.”

Everybody in the room knows this won’t take long. It’s a fact, an almost pathetic truth. 

“Mmmmh, so close… so fucking close…,” Eggsy all but whines, trying to get more friction by bucking up into Harry’s eager mouth. 

“Pull back, Harry. Leave him in your tongue,” Merlin instructs and both men groan in frustration. 

Eggsy’s groans get even louder when Merlin presses the vibrator part of the cockring to the underside of his cock just below the head. He must have turned it all the way up because the intensity of the vibrations quite literally rips the orgasm from Eggsy. 

He has neither chance nor breath to ask for permission. He just comes, spurting heavily on Harry’s tongue who laps it up eagerly, not wasting a drop. 

“That’s it, Eggsy. Come for us. Let Harry have it.” Merlin pushes the vibrator even harder against Eggsy’s cock.

“Please… ,” Eggsy mewls as the vibrations seems to make his entire being shake. “Please… no more… too much.”

Merlin doesn’t let up, though. “You have more for us, Eggsy. I know you do.”

Eggsy - or rather his body - can’t help but follow the order. He coats Harry’s tongue and lips and Harry is keen to swallow it all. 

He comes to when strong arms pick him up, lifting him out of the chair and onto the bed.

“What happened?” he asked drowsily. 

“You fainted, my boy,” Harry informs him as he sits down next to him. “You blacked out when you came for the second time.”

“Shit.. I’m… I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Don’t be, my darling. We put you through a lot.”

Eggsy pushes himself up on his elbows, taking a look around the room. They’re not in their room but in Merlin’s.

“Merlin’s cleaning up over there. We thought it’d be a good idea not to sleep in our wet spot,” Harry explains as an answer to Eggsy’t unasked question. 

“Did you… I mean, have you cleaned up?” Eggsy looks down between their bodies to find the answer. 

“All is taken care of, Eggsy. All we need to do is rest.” With a gentle nudge, Harry pushes him back on the bed and sidles up to him, wrapping the comforter around their hips. “You did so well. I wasn’t sure if you could hold out for that long.”

“Neither did I. I was so close when Merlin… how did that feel?”

“If you’re trying to make me compare the two of you, you won’t get an answer,” Harry says, leaning down for a kiss. “But he is quite fantastic. I’ve always enjoyed it when he… well, treats me like that.”

“You were beautiful, Harry. I’ve never seen you like that. You looks so… raw, really.”

“That’s what it feels like. Neither of us holds back with the other.”

Eggsy snuggles further against him, burying his nose against Harry’s bare chest. “We’re not quite there yet, are we?”

“You are there but in a different way.” Merlin emerges from the hallway, also cleaned up and carrying a glass of water he sets down on the nightstand. “Your relationship is different than Harry’s and mine. It’s apples and pears, Eggsy.”

“He’s right. You really musn’t compare.” Harry leans down to Eggsy for a kiss. “You’re still new to what we’ve been able to nurture for decades now. You’re learning. And were are learning from you. You give yourself to us in such a beautiful way, so open and eager for anything we throw your way. That is truly special and we appreciate it more than we can say.”

There’s a slight sting behind Eggsy eyes as we looks between the two men. “Thank you. Both of you.”

“You’re very welcome.” Merlin kisses his temple, scooting a little closer on the bed. “Let’s try to get some rest now. This vacation hasn’t really done much for us in terms of relaxation, now has it?”


	5. Epilogue

Eggsy wakes up warm and cocooned between Harry and Merlin, the sun is just about to lick through the curtains of the bedroom. 

He has his back against Harry’s chest, being the little spoon just the way he likes, and Merlin facing him, the man’s face buried in the pillows, snoring quietly. 

But that’s not what wakes Eggsy. What pulls him out of his sleep is not just the quite prominent erection pressing against his thigh but also the curious hand that snakes between his and Harry’s body. 

He tries to roll over but Harry holds him back. “What are you doing?” he whispers as quietly as possible. 

“We have to go back today and I didn’t get nearly enough of you,” Harry murmurs back, reaching between Eggsy’s cheeks to wrap his fingers around the base of the plug.

“Insatiable.”

“I am.”

Slowly, Harry inches the plug from Eggsy’s hole. Eggsy barely has to push out for the toy to slip from his body, the copious amount of lube inside him doing most of the work. 

“Can I have you, my love?”

“Fuck, yes,” Eggsy practically purrs into the crook of his arm, thrusting back against Harry. He tries to be as quiet as possible when Harry positions his cock against his entrance and agonizingly slowly pushes in. The blood is rushing in his ear, and he fists into the sheets when Harry sheaths himself deep inside him, hitting his sweet spot just right. 

Beside him, Merlin groans as he slowly wakes up, blinking first one eye open and then the other. 

Eggsy doesn’t bother trying to conceal what is going on. He’s sure Merlin can read it off his face and doesn’t even need to look between their bodies to spot his erection or the gentle twitches of his hips when Harry ever so shallowly rocks into him.

For a second Merlin looks as if he wants to say something - probably comment on how insatiable Harry is and he’d be right to do so - but he stops himself and closes his mouth into a knowing smile. He gets into a more comfortable position, shifting a little close to Eggsy; close enough so that Eggsy can feel the heat radiating off his body. 

Carefully, Eggsy reaches out a hand to travel over Merlin’s chest, barely grazing along his nipple, then down over his stomach. Just shy of his navel he stops, looking up at Merlin who nods wordlessly.

Merlin’s eyes flicker shut when Eggsy wraps his fingers around his cock. He’s still soft, his length resting against his thigh, but when Eggsy touches him, a little twitch ripples through him. With slow strokes Eggsy coaxes him to life and Merlin shifts even closer until they are almost touching. 

Behind him, Harry puts a hand on Eggsy’s hip, fingers digging into the fleshy part of it, carefully thrusting forward. His breath comes in hot puffs against the shell of Eggsy’s ear, the softest of moans on the exhale. Every now and then he leans into Eggsy to press a kiss to his neck, licking along his pulsepoint, knowing full well what that does to Eggsy.

With Merlin’s full erection in his palm, Eggsy slowly picks up the pace. He knows he can’t have more, that Merlin won’t give him more and he understands his reasoning, but that doesn’t mean that he can’t try. So he gives Merlin’s cock a gentle tug, just enough to get his point across, and raises his thigh a bit. 

Merlin looks at him, almost stares. Then he glances up and across Eggsy’s shoulder at Harry, and Eggsy feels the man behind him nod. Almost hesitantly, Merlin inches forward, his cock still in Eggsy’s hand, then ever so slowly slides in between Eggsy’s thighs. 

Both of them draw in a shuddering breath even if for very different reasons; Merlin because Eggsy’s thighs have an almost vice-like grip on him, and Eggsy because it’s the next best thing to actually have Merlin inside him and damn him if he won’t enjoy that. 

The light sheen of sweat on Eggsy’s skin lets Merlin slip easily into position, their hips now pressed together. He reaches out and puts a hand right next to Harry’s, then leans into Eggsy for a long and slow kiss that leaves them both breathless as they pull apart. 

There’s hardly any movement between them. Harry thrusts into Eggsy in an agonizingly slow rhythm and with every move, he inches Eggsy onto Merlin’s cock. He places his hand on Merlin’s hand, their fingers entwining on Eggsy’s hip.

Eggsy closes his eyes and just gives into the sensation, of being entrapped by these two men, their skin and breath brushing against him like a heated touch. They’ve done quite a lot of things over the past couple of days and before as well but they’ve never done anything like this. There’s an intimacy to it, to the way that they don’t speak and just touch and feel, that Eggsy can hardly fathom. For the lack of a better word, for the need to find a place for this in their non-kinky world, he’d say they were making love.

Harry comes first with an almost pained moan. Eggsy can feel the pulse of his spendings inside him, can feel Harry push it into him with jerking thrusts.

Just as he’s about to finish, Harry reaches between their bodies for Eggsy’s so far neglected cock. It only takes a few well timed strokes, thumb brushing over the slit the way Eggsy likes, for him to come over Harry’s hand, to spill on his stomach and Merlin’s chest.

As Eggsy is winding down, Merlin reaches for his hand and guides it around his back to his arse while pushing even closer against Eggsy’s body. It takes Eggsy a moment to understand what is going on, what Merlin asks of him, then he leans into him and slowly runs a finger down his crack before carefully pushing into him.

Merlin is tight around him, almost too tight to let him in and he only manages to get in to the first digit and then some, but it’s enough to have Merlin come between his thighs, soiling him and Harry alike. 

It’s a mess of sweat and their joined spendings, making their skin sticky and filthy, but neither of them even dares to pull away. Curled around each other, there are random touches, light kisses to whichever patch of skin becomes available but still not a word is spoken. 

Eggsy almost falls asleep like that, safely cuddled in between Harry and Merlin, being completely surrounded by them. Nothing can touch him, nothing can hurt him here except for them, and he knows - it’s a goddamn fact, is what it is - that they won’t. Not ever. Unless he asks for it.

 

*

They get cleaned up, one after the other. 

Fascinated Eggsy watches how Merlin puts the cage back on, clicking the little padlock into place with an enticing finality. After that Merlin makes breakfast while Harry makes sure to pack all their belongings and that nobody will be wiser as to what happened here in the past few days. 

The conversation is light while they eat, about work, about travel, about whether or not they can spend New Year’s together.

As Harry puts away the dishes, Merlin loads the car. Eggsy follows him, already wrapped in his coat to ward off the cold. 

“Something the matter, Eggsy?” Merlin asks as he sees him shifting from one foot to the other, fidgeting a bit with his scarf. 

“No, nothing. I just… I just wanted to say thank you, that’s all.”

“What for?”

“This.” Eggsy nods back at the house. “Coming with us. Being honest with me about… us. Means a lot to me.”

Merlin nods, smiling. “And to me. I hold you very dear, Eggsy. Never doubt that.”

“I won’t. Promise.”

“Did I miss something?” Harry emerges from the cottage, locking the door behind him.

“Eggsy just thanked me for the ridiculous amount of ungodly sex we had,” Merlin grin smugly. 

“I did no such thing,” Eggsy gasps in mock offense. “It’s not a false statement, though.”

“That reminds me,” Harry reaches into his coat pocket. “I forgot to give you your Christmas gift, Eggsy.”

Eggsy frowns at him, then at Merlin who just shrugs. “You already gave me my gifts back home, Harry.”

“I’m aware. This is something extra.” He takes Eggsy hand and puts a small object into his palm. “Merry Christmas, my darling boy.”

“What…” Eggsy stares down at his hand. It’s a key. The very same key Harry had just used to lock up with. “Is that…”

“Since you liked this cottage so much… It’s yours.”

Eggsy’s mouth falls open. “You bought me a house. For Christmas. Are you insane?”

“Some say I am.” Harry arches his brows at Merlin who just gives him a level look. “It’s in your name now but I did buy it for us.” He looks between Merlin and Eggsy. “A place where we can… be and do whatever we please.”

Eggsy snorts. “So a ‘what happens in the cottage stays in the cottage’-type situation?”

“Something like that. I know I taught you that there is nothing to be ashamed of in what we do, what we enjoy. But it might come easier to us if we had a place secluded from our everyday lives. A place to be… free, I suppose,” Harry explains. 

Eggsy practically leaps at him and draws him into a heated kiss. “I love you, Harry Hart. And I want to blow you right now.”

“Not in the car,” Merlin protests but he doesn’t hold much heat. “It’s a brilliant idea, Harry. Rather sappy but I should have expected something like that from you.”

Harry smiles at him a little too smugly for his own good. “I love you, too, Hamish.”

Merlin rolls his eyes and opens the door on the driver’s side. “Get in already. We should get going. The M25 is hell this time of year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who stopped and took time out of their day to read this. All your comments totally and absolutely blow my mind.
> 
> This verse means so much to me and to read and know that you guys are enjoying it makes my day and encourages me to keep working on it.
> 
> This particular fic marked a bit of a milestone in terms of their relationship, so things I was very unsure and nervous about. So I'm super glad that it worked out and entertained you guys.
> 
> Thanks again for reading, commenting, leaving kudos! You guys are amazing!


End file.
